Stargate:ODST
by We'retheDesperateMeasures-ODST
Summary: A story inspired by Merged Galaxy Part 1: Tenuous Pact written by Slipspace Anomaly. About two personnel in Camelot falling love despite coming from different factions. Huge fan of his story and this is a possible scenario of what could happen in his story. I highly recommend reading his story and this is only to be taken as humor, not to be a serious outlying of events in his fic.
1. REWRITE NOTICE!

**THIS STORY WILL HAVE A COMPLETE OVERHAUL.**

 **Now I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL REWRITE IT BUT BE AWARE THAT IT IS PROBABLY DUE TO AT LEAST ONE OF THE FOLLOWING REASONS**

 **It is poorly written and have a mixture of spelling and grammar errors**

 **It was poorly researched**

 **It** ** _feels_** **rushed**

 **ALL OF ABOVE**

 **IF YOU STILL WANT TO READ THIS STORY, THEN GO ON RIGHT AHEAD, BUT PLEASE TAKE THE ABOVE NOTICE IN CONSIDERATION BEFORE READING**


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR! PLEASE READ!**

I will admit here and right now on the all-holy Bible that I will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Like I said in the summary, this fic is inspired by the story; _**Merged Galaxy Part 1: Tenuous Pacts**_ written by _**Slipspace Anomaly**_ and no I'm not the author under a different pen name.

What I am instead is a fan that wondered what could happen in his story and **THIS IS A HYPOTHETICAL SCENARIO and it does not one hundred percent completely correlate with his story at all**. But some of it in my story does like _Chapter Two: Meetings_ and _Chapter Five: Encounters and Arguments_.

As a fan, I also highly recommend checking out his story because it is AMAZING!

Also, I highly apologize for any errors in spelling and grammar. Even though story said complete, I will edit it if I need to.

 **Also, it is his fic and he can choose what do with it. What I'm doing is an unasked favor of staving off the crowd until the author updates and this fic is only to help him with ideas, not steal them.**

Finally, I do not own either Stargate or Halo. Not the game, not the movies, not the television shows, not the books, not the toys, not the franchises. Nothing!

Please don't sue me since my policy is right above.


	3. OCs

NAME: Elizabeth Marie Farrington

NICKNAME/CODENAME: Princess

GENDER: Female

DATE OF BIRTH: December 4th, 2537

BIRTHPLACE: Gee Cross, Stockport, Manchester, England, United Kingdom, Earth

SPECIES: Homo Sapiens

RACE: Caucasian (European group)

PARENTS: Lord Robert Farrington (Father is a Baron) and Lady Victoria (Mother)

SIBLINGS: Richard Scott Farrington, Alexander Felix Farrington (Elizabeth's brothers)

NATIONALITY: English / Anglo-Saxon

CITIZENSHIP: British

RELIGION/BELIEF: Anglican

NATIVE LANGUAGE: English with either a Received Pronunciation accent or Mancunian accent

KNOWN LANGUAGE(S): French, German, Gaelic

RELATIONSHIP STATUS: In a relationship

SEXUALITY/PREFERENCES: Heterosexual

CHILDREN: None

HEIGHT: 167 centimeters/5'4"

WEIGHT: 65 kilograms/143 lbs

FIGURE/BUILD: Athletic

SKIN COLOR: Natural Milky Pale

EYE COLOR: Icy Blue

HAIR COLOR: Light Blonde

SCARS: None

BLOOD TYPE: AB-NEG

PHYSICAL STRENGTHS: Extremely quick, light on her feet, agile, highly attractive

PHYSICAL WEAKNESSES: None

PSYCHOLOGICAL STRENGTHS: Classified ONI files

PSYCHOLOGICAL WEAKNESSES: Family

FIGHTING STYLE: Shaolin Kung Fu, Jujitsu

STANDARD WEAPONRY: SRS-99 series Sniper rifles, M395 DMR, M7/S Caseless Sub Machine Gun, M6C/ SOCOM Handgun

LIKES: Reading, music, sunsets, drawing, swimming and expensive wine or champagne

DISLIKES: Killing innocents, unnecessary deaths, Office of Naval Intelligence

FEARS: Never getting to see her family

FAVORITE COLOR(S): Green

HOBBIES: Swimming, meditating, drawing, listening to music

MUSIC PREFERENCE: Classical, 20th Century Rock, and Norse

PREFERRED DIET: Omnivorous

AFFILIATION: Unified Earth Government/United Nations Space Command

UNIT(S) ATTACHED TO: Bravo Team, 4th Unit, 85th Drop Jet Platoon Air Assault "Bullfrogs", 1st Regiment, 11th Shock Troops Battalion ,105th Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, United Nations Space Command Marine Corps

PERSONAL FILE/SERVICE HISTORY: Elizabeth was born in Manchester, England on 4th of December 2537. She was born as the only daughter in a rich, aristocratic family. Her parents never cared for the military and she was brought up the same way. Her parents, Lord Robert Farrington and Victoria Moore tried to bring her up and live a regular life that didn't involve getting into the war. For a while, Elizabeth had lived by this.

It wasn't until she was older and in school that her mind had wandered from what her parents had taught her. Elizabeth now took a liking to what she was taught which just so happened to be about the military and the law. Her fascination with them both grew quite a bit. Enough that she sought out from real military enlisted. At this time she was about twelve when she went into a recruiting station. All her and the recruiter did was talk about the military and how it worked.

A few years later when she was fourteen, she had decided to join the UNSC Marine Corps to become an officer. Her parents, disgusted at her choice felt she had let them down. Nonetheless she went through with her Marine training and graduated from the Officer Candidate School as a Second Lieutenant, though she felt it didn't live up to her expectations.

A few months later she got the chance to volunteer for the ODSTs, she did so. And after getting through the multiple screenings and selection phases came the real training. A year of gruesome training. Not to mention an extra few months for Technician training and Marksman training where she learned to become proficient with a DMR. So a year and a half later at the age of 15 she became an ODST. Although she remained on the ODST training base to do quite a lot more training to become an Air Assault Specialist or Bullfrog.

During the fall of Reach, She fought alongside Spartan-B312 in New Alexandria and served with distinction during the Campaign on Requiem.

SHIPS SERVED ON: UNSC Red Badge of Courage

DECORATIONS, MEDALS, RIBBONS: Earned the Colonial Cross for actions on Reach

VEHICULAR PROFICIENCY: Naturally adept at driving any land-based vehicle especially the M12 "Warthog" Force Application Vehicles

SPECIALTY: Aerial Combat, Stealth Recon and Assassinations

COMBAT PROFICIENCY: Close quarters and ranged, Aerial Combat

OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE DATA: Initially considered for SPARTAN-II abduction (dropped due to cancellation of the continuation of the project), later for SPARTAN-IIIs, but reconsidered due to incompatibility for the expendable suicide super-soldier program.

Became one of the youngest recruits to ever pass ODST training

* * *

NAME: Nathaniel Chandler Meyer

NICKNAME/CODENAME: Whisky-Tango, Hoosier

GENDER: Male

DATE OF BIRTH: 2nd July, 1988

BIRTHPLACE: Acton, Indiana, United States of America, New Earth

SPECIES: Homo Sapiens

RACE: Caucasian (European group)

PARENTS: Janet Lauren Meyer(mother), Todd David Meyer(father)

SIBLINGS: Brady Collin Meyer (younger brother)

NATIONALITY: German, Scottish, and Dutch

CITIZENSHIP: American

RELIGION/BELIEF: Christianity (Lutheranism due to father and Catholicism due to mother)

NATIVE LANGUAGE: English

KNOWN LANGUAGE(S): German, Gaelic, Dutch, Tagalog

RELATIONSHIP STATUS: In a relationship

SEXUALITY/PREFERENCES: Heterosexual

CHILDREN: None

HEIGHT: 185.42 centimeters/6 feet 1 inch

WEIGHT: 85 kilograms/187.4 lbs

FIGURE/BUILD: Athletic

SKIN COLOR: Naturally fair with a slight tan

EYE COLOR: Gray Blue

HAIR COLOR: Ash Blonde

SCARS: None

BLOOD TYPE: B-POS

PHYSICAL STRENGTHS: Typical human strengths when compared to other species, excels in marksmanship and slightly in martial arts

PHYSICAL WEAKNESSES: Typical human weaknesses when compared to other species, Asthma

PSYCHOLOGICAL STRENGTHS: Near-undepletable willpower, extremely high pain tolerance and an immense desire to protect his country and humanity, thus he is willing to go great lengths to ensure safety and as such he is less likely to be manipulated

PSYCHOLOGICAL WEAKNESSES: Instability when faced with the threat of a close acquaintance being threatened

FIGHTING STYLE: Combines Historical European Martial Arts (revolving around single-handed, two-handed and sword and blade-based combat), Marine Corps Martial Arts Program (MCMAP), knife throwing, axe throwing, boxing, and Krav Maga into one combat form

STANDARD WEAPONRY: M107 Sniper Rifle, M14 Battle Rifle, M16A2 Rifle, M1911A1 Pistol, Mossberg 590A1, M48 Tomahawk, M6 bayonet for M14 Rifle, KA-BAR fighting knife.

LIKES: German and Scottish cuisine, Seafood, humor, reading books about history (even if it's the history of another species), politics, music, weaponry, combat tactic studies, company of his closest friends

DISLIKES: Dishonesty, criminals, terrorists, N.I.D.

FEARS: None

FAVORITE COLOR(S): Black, Camouflage

HOBBIES: Rifle shooting, Trap and Skeet, Cowboy Action Shooting, Hunting, Fishing, fencing, throwing knives and axes, book-reading, and reenacting the American Revolution, the Civil War, World War I, World War II and Vietnam.

MUSIC PREFERENCE: Metal, Rock, instrumental music, Bagpipes, German folk, Country, and Classical

PREFERRED DIET: Omnivorous

AFFILIATION: United States of America/United States Marine Corps

UNIT(S) ATTACHED TO: 1st Force Recon Company, United States Marine Corps (Formerly)

Stargate Command Team SG-21

PERSONAL FILE/SERVICE HISTORY: Classified, but still investigating

SHIPS SERVED ON: Still investigating

DECORATIONS, MEDALS, RIBBONS: Not known.

VEHICULAR PROFICIENCY: Most ground vehicles including any civilian vehicle

SPECIALTY: Stealth Recon and Assassinations

COMBAT PROFICIENCY: Marksmanship and extremely high capacity for hand-to-hand combat due to his hobbies.

OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE DATA:

Marksmanship is outstanding and rivals even Spartan-058 in skill and is rated as Hyper Lethal Vector.

Loyalty is only to the United States Government and he must be watched closely because he may become a serious threat if the United States and or New Earth ever declared war against the UEG.


	4. Meetings

**_2009 Joint UNSC- Stargate "Camelot" Command Base_**

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

Today was the day of this alliance with the military arm of the UEG's Earth. After the debriefing by Colonel Mitchell, I started to head down to the mess hall. Today the cooks were serving honest to God fried chicken. Not Meals Rarely Edible. Not some off world alien shit, but real chicken from a farm in Idaho.

As I headed to the mess hall, I bumped into one of the ODSTs. Supposedly they're one of the UNSC's elite troops. I quickly got my bearing straight and I noticed that she was a Lieutenant!

' _Oh shit, I'm in trouble now.'_ I thought to myself.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I…" I started to apologize, but couldn't think of a proper apology.

"It's okay Private. It was an accident. To be perfectly honest, I was not paying attention either."She was a light blonde haired woman with icy crystal blue eyes and an upper-class English accent. Her hair was in a regulation bun and her skin was unusually pale. She is highly attractive, charming, and looks extremely cute.

Wait! What was I thinking!

"Name and unit Private?" She asks, bring me out of my stupor.

"Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer. United States Marine Corps. Currently under the command of Lieutenant Carter of SG-21."

She then extended her hand to me in greeting "Nice to meet you Meyer. I'm Lieutenant Farrington, 105th ODSTs. I hope we'll be able to work together."

I nodded at that because most of the other ODSTs I met so far are arrogant assholes, thus it was nice to have a change.

"The feelings mutual ma'am. Hope you have a nice day."

Wait, did she just blushed?

"You too Private." She said quietly. After that she continued on her way. She's a nice woman and is very beautiful… Crap, I'm falling in love with a superior. And a woman from a futuristic, alternative Earth at that.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

After the briefing by one of the New Earth's military commanders, I was heading back to my temporary quarters to finish my paperwork, and then head down to the mess hall to get a quick bite to eat.

As I was exiting the debriefing room, I got hit by one of the New Earth's personnel.

' _Bloody Hell'_ I thought instantly. When I got back up, I noticed he was a Private. He had ash-blond hair, dark grey-blue eyes, and is so handsome…

Wait what!

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I…"He started to apologize, but he stuttered.

"It's okay Private. It was an accident. To be perfectly honest, I was not paying attention either." I tried to compose myself, but I'll admit I feel like I had butterflies in my stomach. But I also know the rules about fraternization: Officers and Enlisted can't date.

"Name and unit Private?"I asked him, just in case he was late and I had to inform his C.O. why he was tardy.

"Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer, United States Marine Corps. Currently under the command of Lieutenant Carter of SG-21."

I extended my hand to him in greeting. Call it what you want, but being nice is not fraternization.

"Nice to meet you Meyer. I'm Lieutenant Farrington, 105th ODSTs. I hope we'll be able to work together."

"The feelings mutual ma'am. Hope you have a nice day."How sweet of him. I could have sworn that my face has a new shade of crimson to it.

"You too Private." I left in embarrassment. _'Nathan'_ I couldn't get him out of my mind. My word this is going to be much harder than I thought.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

I continued on my way to get some chow and at the same time get my mind off of the pretty ODST.

As I reached the entrance, one of my squad mates, Charles came up to me. Corporal Charles Williams or "Chuck" as he is known to close friends like me was a fellow farmboy but that was where the similarities ended. Unlike me, Chuck is a redheaded, green-eyed Baptist from Andrew, Tennessee. He is also more muscular and an Army Ranger of the famed 75th Ranger Regiment.

"Hey Nate! What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing new except an empty stomach" I joked.

He laughed. "Aren't we all?"

Two seconds later, my commander and my sergeant came to us.

Lieutenant James Carter is a brown haired, hazel eyed Army Green Beret of the 1st Special Forces Group and is from Corpus Christi, Texas. He was the same height as me, 6'1" and has an aura that he could inspire confidence just by his mere presence. He is married and has two baby girls on the way, twins.

Staff Sergeant Alexander Hale is your stereotypical Marine. If you had to ask me, he is also a guy you don't want to mess with at all. He is a Gung Ho, always ready Marine who also was in Force Recon with me. Unfortunately he was also my Drill Instructor on Parris Island before becoming my platoon leader in Force Recon and now SG-21. He has black hair, gray eyes, and is from the East End of Boston, Massachusetts with possible Irish ancestry. He was also rumored to kill a company size unit of Iraqi Republic Guardsman on his own during Desert Storm.

Do. Not. Fuck. With. Him. Or. Else. Perish.

"Meyer! Williams!" Hale's voice ringed out. "Don't just stand there. Get some chow before it's gone."

Chuck and I both looked at each other before heading to the lines at a full sprint and get some pogey bait into us before it disappears.

* * *

 ** _James's Point of View_**

"Don't you think you're a little harsh on them Alex?" I asked my second in command.

"No sir. When I enlisted into my beloved Corps we didn't need to stand and talk. Speaking of which I think we better catch up to them."

"I couldn't agree more."

We then rush to join them.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

Apparently some damn cook from the UNSC burnt the chicken to coals so we're having what they call 'Moa Steak'.

I don't know what the hell a Moa is, but it didn't sound appetizing. Well at least it's not Chili MRE's, flashbacks of ten missions with only that specific flavor of Meal Rarely Edibles running through my head.

Ugh.

After receiving the supposedly edible main course, mashed potatoes, green beans, an apple and A&W Root Beer I went with my team to go find a table.

It seems that the diplomats didn't count the seats correctly so we were stuck. Then Charles noticed that there were spare seats at a table with some ODSTs.

"Mind if we sit here?" Chuck asked one of the allegedly infamous 'Helljumpers'

"Yes we do mind." He replied snidely "Just wait five hundred years, go through extinction, and maybe… just maybe my pals and I will let you sit with us. Provided you become ODSTs of course."

"Corporal Shorts?" I heard Carter addressing the arrogant ODST and his buddies. "There is nowhere else to sit, so you will either allow us to sit down or I'm going to have to write you up."

"Fuck you!" He replied. It was now going to be a fight. He and his thugs started to get up from their seats when I heard a familiar accented voice shouted out, gaining the attention of the entire mess hall.

"WHAT'S THE BLODDY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

It was Lieutenant Farrington and I supposed her second in command. She and her executive officer approached the table and the three ODSTs instantly stood at attention.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" She demanded.

Lieutenant Carter stepped forward. "Lieutenant Farrington? I'm Lieutenant Carter. Some of your insubordinate troopers apparently wanted to start a fight with us. All my team wanted was to find a place to sit since all of the other seats were taken."

"I see." She narrowed her eyes at her subordinates. "Carver, Evans, Shorts. As of right now you are confined to your quarters for the rest of the week." She ordered before adding "Patrick, please do escort our children back to their cribs for time out."

"Yes ma'am!" The second in command responded before turning to the three troublemakers and giving them a vicious tongue lashing.

Lieutenant Farrington glared at the three until they left and then turned back to face my C.O.

"I do apologize for the actions of my subordinates Carter. They along with many of my colleagues believe that you're primitive and had never faced a threat like the Covenant. I however personally don't underestimate the capabilities of the personnel of New Earth."

'That's okay Farrington."

"Please do call me Liz. We're the same rank after all."

"As long you call me James." My C.O. then faced us. We were at attention the entire time when Lieutenant Farrington shouted. "Liz, these are my subordinates… Staff Sergeant Hale."

Staff gave a snappy salute.

"Corporal Williams." Chuck was introduced next, and then it was finally me.

"And this is…" The Lieutenant started but he was cut off by the female ODST.

"Private Meyer."She nodded.

"You know him?" Carter asked, surprised.

"I bumped into her, sir. Literally." I explained.

"I see…"

"Well I do think you should eat boys. Your meal is probably cold by now."

"So Lieutenant, want to join us?" I asked, gaining glares from my team.

"Maybe next time Private. I lost my appetite after my subordinates' shenanigans." She declared before turning on her heel and walked away.

After she left we finally were able to eat. Sure it was cold, but I was surprised about how great the Moa tasted. It tasted like a strange mix of turkey, chicken and…beef? I wasn't sure but it was good.

Eventually though Lieutenant Carter asked me a question.

"So how did you meet Lieutenant Farrington?"

"Yeah, how did lucky you meet a hot chick like that?" Williams 'helpfully' added gaining dirty looks from both the C.O. and Sarge.

"Like I said earlier, I bumped into her. After the meeting with Colonel Mitchell, I was heading here to the mess hall and I guess I wasn't paying attention because I wanted some fried chicken." I started.

"You guess?" Sarge asked.

"Yes Staff. Well, anyways I wasn't paying much attention and the next thing I knew I bump into someone. I didn't realize that she was a superior officer until we both got back up from the ground. She then apologized herself, saying she wasn't paying attention either, asked me my name and unit before walking away."

The three slowly nodded and understood what I told them.

Twenty minutes later, we finished lunch and headed back to the barracks since we didn't had anything else scheduled for the day.

For some reason I feel sorry for the Helljumpers that tried to pick on us. I gonna bet that they are truly going into hell.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" I demanded of my three subordinates "You are ODSTs. You are the best of the best yet you behave like children!"

"Ma'am, with all due respect," Evans started nervously. "Can we really trust guys from the 21st Century to watch our backs?"

I walked up towards him. I might be only a few inches shorter that this worthless arsehole but I'll be damned if he thinks that he could get away with it.

"First of all they're our allies, even if unofficially. Second, they may not have faced the Covenant but they have faced highly advanced alien threats that could of invaded New Earth," I could of sworn I heard a snort from Shorts, but I ignored it. "Finally, they are fighting for the same thing we're trying to protect. Humanity as a whole."

I took a deep breath before addressing the three ignorant blockheads in front of me.

"At approximately 02:00, we are going to go on a thirty-five mile hike. Until then, you are confined to your quarters at all times except for using the water closet or eating bread and water. NOW BUGGER OFF AND GET YOUR WORTHLESS ARSES OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

It was quite the scene to see how quickly they gotten out of my view.

I didn't mention that there was going to be a little payback from SG-21. Specifically Private Meyer himself.

The wankers are going to pay dearly.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

I wondered what my C.O. wanted now. It was barely an hour after we gotten back from lunch. I went inside his office and reported.

"Private Meyer reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Private." I instantly relaxed and put my hands behind my back, clasping them.

"Lieutenant Farrington and I talked twenty minutes ago with Colonel Mitchell and the Master Chief about disciplining her squad. She suggested that a force march would teach them."

"But what does this have to do with me sir." I asked.

The Lieutenant gave me a mischievous smile. That smile is one of pranksters and it was usually one that General O'Neill uses when he wants to cause mayhem.

"The Lieutenant also wants to have a little surprise in store for them. Specifically a sniper with paintballs or simunitions."

I see where this is going. I instantly responded with a devious grin of my own. "When and where do I start?"


	5. Discipline and Confessions

**_Elizabeth's Point of View_**

"Helljumper, Helljumper, where you been? Feet first into hell and back again! When I die, please bury me deep! Place an MA5 down by my feet! Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear! Just pack my box with PT gear! 'Cuz one early morning 'bout zero two! The ground will rumble, there'll be lightning in the sky! Don't you worry, don't come undone! It's just my ghost on a PT run!"

Ah, the lovely sound of misfits suffering after trying to start a diplomatic incident.

"MOVE FASTER! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DAFT?! KEEP UP EVENS."

"Yes Ma'am." I heard said lousy fool replied with a shortness of breath.

"Ma'am, can we take ten, please?" I heard Shorts whined like the baby he is. Thank Lord that Gunnery Sergeant O'Shannessy was there to scold him. It you think I'm bad, just wait until you deal with an Irishman and as a Brit, that's telling you something.

"YOU"RE AN ODST SHORTs! ACT LIKE IT BEFORE I KICK YOUR SHINY WORTHLESS ARSE, BOYO!"

"DON'T WORRY BOYS, JUST FIVE MORE MILES TO GO!" I lied. The five miles was the ambush point for Private Meyer.

Eventually we stopped at the predetermined destination. It was agreed that the signal would be that Patrick had to take five behind a tree and instead he would talk into a radio, say the codeword 'Yankee' and then shots would be fired.

"Excuse me ma'am. With you permission, I need to use the lavatory." Patrick asked with a wink.

I nodded. It was show time. "Go ahead Patrick, I'll be right here."

Then of course a minute after Patrick left I heard Carver. "Ma'am. Can I go with Sarge? I need to go bad."

"No, you absolutely may not." I reprimanded "You can wait until he's done."

* * *

 **** ** _Patrick's Point of View_**

After I felt like I was far enough away from my squad, I immediately pulled out my radio and said the code word.

"Yankee."

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

 _"_ _Yankee"_ I heard the magic word in my head set from the Irish ODST. Immediately I adjusted my Barrett M107 rifle loaded with three rounds of simunition. Simunition is just like paintball except that it can function in real firearms and it is made out of soap instead of paint, which means it hurts much, much worse.

The UNSC replaced simunition with their TTRs in 2209 and apparently TTRs hurts less than the 'Good Ole Stuff', which means they're going to feel a lot more pain.

I immediately adjusted my Scope. Three clicks left for windage and it was already set for the range. It was only one hundred yards away from the deep underbrush I was in so they're going to feel it.

 _'_ _MUW-HA-HA-HA!'_ I laughed evilly in my brain. Time for some sweet revenge.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

It wasn't even two minutes after Patrick left when I heard the shots. Naturally all of my troopers hit the deck, but they were all hit. Evans was the first down with a round to the chest. Carver got hit in the right arm and best of all was Shorts. He was hit in the fucking arse after taking cover behind a bloody boulder. It was hilarious and the marksmanship was superb. In fact I do believe that his riflery outweigh the damn Spartan Sierria-058.

"DO GET UP LADS! WE GOT ANOTHER TEN MILES TO GO!" I called out with laughter, gaining glares from my men.

"You set us up Lieutenant." Shorts replied.

"Yes she did boyo. It's time for you to learn some humbleness Corporal. Next time you will be buck down to Private." Gunnery Sergeant Patrick O'Shannessy retorted, walking up with I assumed to be Private Meyer in a ghillie suit.

"Who's the sniper?" Evan's asked.

"Your worst nightmare." He replied dramatically before pulling down his hood. Even with the camouflaged face paint on him, my three subordinates instantly recognized him.

"What lesson have you learned here boys." I asked them.

"Do not underestimate your allies?" Carver asked meekly, obviously still in pain.

"Correct. As of this moment, your punishment is through." I thought I saw them have a glimmer of hope. Time to crush it. "But if I hear of another incident like you pulled in the mess hall, you will suffer much worse. I don't care if your fellow helljumpers are doing it, my squad will not and I repeat, will not disrespect our allies just because they've not faced the Covies. Understand?"

"YES MA'AM!" I heard them shout.

"Sergeant O'Shannessy? Lead the men back. I need to talk to Private Meyer."

"Affirmative." I heard Patrick say before he saluted and lead the men away. Nathan, I mean Meyer looks confuse, not expecting for me to talk to him alone. I had thought about confessing my feelings somewhere else, but it was a beautiful night with a full moon and the opportunity is too good to pass up.

"Ma'am?" he asked me, confused.

"Thank you for your help disciplining my men Private. I'm sorry for how they treated you and your team in the mess hall Meyer. "

"Anytime ma'am. I'm just glad that at least they learned some humbleness."

I chuckled at that." You don't have to call me ma'am every time Private. You know, you can just call me Liz or Lizzie."

"Yes ma- I mean Liz." I saw him blush before he grinned, "If I call you Liz, I guess that means you have to call me Nate or Nathan."

"Well Nathan" his eye brows quirked, obviously not expecting me saying his name instead of rank. "Where did you learn to shoot like that? It's highly impressive." I asked him

"Well Liz," He started. "You see, I grew up on a four hundred acre farm in Indiana. My dad was in the Army and served a tour each in Vietnam and Desert Storm, his father was in the 82nd Airborne and my maternal grandfather was with the 2nd Marine Raider Battalion under Evans Carlson during World War II. It's a tradition in my family to serve in either the Army or Marines and the tradition dates back to the American Revolution. I grew up hunting game and competed in Highpower rifle. In fact in 2000, I almost won the National Championship at Camp Perry but was in fourth place instead."

So that explains his skills in marksmanship: hunting, competition and a military family. Damn gun crazy Yank.

"So Liz, since I told you about myself, what's your story."He asked me. I didn't expect to hear that question but I relented. It was only fair.

"Well I guess from what you can tell by my enunciation, I was born in England, specifically near the city of Manchester. My family haves a military tradition similar to yours except that mine started in 1285 with Sir Walter Farrington of Yorkshire. He later was appointed as a Baron by Edward I to replace a rebellious noble near the modern day city on my Earth."

"So let me guess, aristocratic family?" He asks me.

"Yes, indeed, my father Lord Robert is a Baron and my mother comes from a well respected gentry family just outside of Devon."

"I see."He nodded "So got any siblings Liz?"

"I have two brothers. Richard is the eldest and Alex is the youngest. You?"

"I only got one brother, Brady. He's currently in the All American 82nd Airborne Division. In fact, he's currently in Afghanistan engaging the Taliban."

"Hopefully he comes home safe."

"Yeah, hopefully he does."

Eventually we decided to take a walk near a meadow. It's a lovely place with purple, yellow, and red flowers. The moon shined down on a nearby lake and the trees make you feel like you're living in the legendary Garden of Eden. It would be the ideal place to start a family and grow old with someone you love and care about. Speaking of which…

"Nate?"

"Hmmm" He hummed and showed me a smile which looks adorable on him.

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" He asked, growing somewhat concerned.

"I-I have feelings for you, but I d-"

"Don't know what to do because it's consider fraternization?" He finishes for me, to which I nod "I totally understand Lizzie, and I'll admit, I have feelings for you too. I just don't want you to lose your career on me and I totally understand."

NO! He's taking this the wrong way. I want this relationship to work. I'm willing to risk it and I'll be damned if he slips away because he may be the one.

"But I also want this relationship to work out too and I'm willing to face a court martial if you feel the same way."

Wait a bloody minute. He's willing to go to hell and back just for me and screw the rules?

"Nate, I love you."I then gave him a peck on the cheek and he jolted back in surprise but then he came back and gave me a kiss on my forehead and held me close. It was so very charming of him.

"I love you too Lizzie. Are you sure you want to risk it?" He asks one final time, giving me another chance to back out of this relationship, but I'll be damned if I don't risk it.

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Good. Now, does my lady require an escort?" He joked.

"You're quite the gentleman, Nathan." I giggled before we used a warthog to drive back to the base.

I could start getting used to this. In secret of course.


	6. Frateniztion

**_Nate's Point of View_**

Well today is a new day. The only exception is that now I'm not single. After last night, I was chewed out a bit by Carter for being late, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

I've just finished up sprucing up and getting dressed when Sarge entered.

"Meyer, the Lieutenant wants to see you." I nodded to him and headed straight to Carter's office.

I wondered want he could want now. I made sure to follow proper military etiquette and knock on his door.

"Come in." I heard his gruff voice.

"Private Meyer reporting as ordered, sir."

"Private, are you aware of article 92, section 134 of the UCMJ?" he asked me.

"...Fraternization Sir?" I asked him worrying. It hadn't even been a full day, so how can he know?

"Indeed Private. I noticed last night that you're happier than usual Meyer. It is the duty of a commanding officer to look after his men and I wonder if you've developed a relationship with Lieutenant Farrington?"He looked at me straight in the eyes and I knew that the jig was up. Carter always had a way to know about people just by looking at them. "So did you start dating in anyway?"

I deeply sighed "… Last night after the little exercise…Liz and I confessed our feelings to one another." I expected a deep reprimand like 'How can you be so stupid Meyer? She is an Officer of a foreign nation and you're an Enlisted man of the United States!' Instead he just gave me the concerned father look.

"As much as this violates the Uniform Code of Military Justice, I for one fully support your relationship with her. I don't know the fraternization policies in the UNSC, but she is a very sweet and a nice looking woman. However, if in any way you break her heart, I will make sure you deeply regret it. Understood?" Carter spoke like the concerned father he was, except being the protective father of the high school girl dating her first boyfriend.

"Crystal, sir." I managed to say.

"Good. Now go get some breakfast and maybe you'll see your girlfriend. I will join you and the rest of the men shortly." Lieutenant Carter then went straight back to his paperwork

I headed straight out of the door and load and behold there was Sergeant Hale and Chuck grinning like madmen.

"Ready for some chow and your girlfriend Nate?" Chuck asked. Apparently it wasn't just Carter who knew.

"I hate you all." I muttered oh so quietly.

They laughed the entire way as we headed down to the mess hall.

So much for trying to keep it a secret.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

I still couldn't believe that I finally found someone. Who knew that I would start a close relationship with someone from five hundred years in the past? Specifically a member of the ancestor of the UNSC Marine Corps: The U.S. Marines?

As I walked down the line grabbing some eggs, bacon, and pancakes I noticed Nathan in the next line over. I smiled at him and he smiled back. As much as I would love to kiss him, our relationship has to remain hush-hush. He knows it and I know it too because we do not want to cause problems down the line for the sake of discipline.

After I exited the line, I headed down towards the table where I met Nathan's comrades in order to prevent another incident like what happened yesterday and to also get to know them better. My squad is still in the lines with Patrick to keep them in check so I didn't have to worry about them, but what I was worried about was that another unit of my fellow Helljumpers would try to exert their dominance over them.

"Morning Liz!" I heard Carter's distinct Texan accent called out as I approach them. He and the others received some dirty glances from Captain Taylor's unit, but it didn't affect them.

"A wonderful morning to you too." I greeted as I sat down with my tray. I looked up to Nathan and gave him a deep, lovely smile. "So how's your day going so far Meyer?" I asked him as I took a bite from my pancake, receiving curious glances from the others at the table.

"Wonderful so far Lieutenant." I merely nodded at that as just then my subordinates arrived. Charles, Evans and Shorts were still a bit bitter from getting shot on my force march last night so as long Patrick and I are here there shouldn't be any trouble. Shorts then did something that I didn't expect of him at all.

"Lieutenant Carter, we would like to apologize for our actions yesterday. We should've never treated you like that."

"Apologies accepted Corporal. Here, come join us."

My men then sat down and enjoyed their meals with SG-21. We talked about our experiences in combating aliens and personal matters. I found out that James is married and is going to have twin girls due in four months. Even though we occasionally gain glares from the still segregated units of the UNSC and New Earth, we were probably setting an example of cooperation. Speaking of which…

"So James, I heard that there is going to be an optional joint training exercise coming up. Anyone from your group interested?" I asked them. I know that my team already is because they want to show a thing or two to the SPARTANs. Hell, even I want some payback after one of those genetic freaks killed three ODSTs back in 2525.

The members of SG-21 looked at each other before Nate shrugged.

"Sure why not. You're going to need at least one representative of SG-21. How bad can it be?"

Oh Love, how I wish you didn't say that.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

I'm pissed. REALLY PISSED. The so called training exercise was a complete joke. After we finished clearing a room, the ODSTs decided that we missed something and double checked. The only ODST who stand beside me and SG-9 was Liz. What is the matter with them? Are their egos really that important for them that they don't care about their comrades?

I was walking alone out in the pasture near the base when I barely noticed the toned arms that wrapped around my waist. It was Liz and she had a worried look on her face.

"Nate, what's wrong? I was taking a jog when I noticed you out here alone. Usually you're with your team." I had to admit, even with the concerned look, she looks adorable in her ponytail, tank top, and shorts.

"I was thinking about the exercise earlier with your comrades. They shouldn't have doubted us. We know what we're doing Lizzie."

Right there she stepped up on her tippy toes and sweetly gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You're absolutely bloody right. You do have experiences in clearing buildings. But enough about that. I would like you to run with me."

I couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

I'll admit, it was pretty nice to have someone to run with. Nate and I always since day one tried to have a normal relationship as we possibly can. The military never allows us to conveniently schedule a proper date, but we didn't care as long as we got to see each other, we're fine. It does not mean though that it's perfect. Preferably I would like to give him a kiss or embrace him once in a while, but I'll settle for just seeing him.

After I finished freshening up and got changed, I headed to the briefing room to get debriefed on my unit's next assignment.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

I was just finishing up my paper work when I noticed that there was a note lying on my rack. I knew it wasn't there earlier and it wouldn't have come from my squad mates because they would have hand me it and as since it wasn't Sunday for Mail Call that would leave one other person.

I got up from the desk and grabbed it off my rack. Sure enough it was from Liz.

 _Nathan,_

 _I just want to let you know that my squad and I are being deployed as a Quick Reaction Force for Blue Team and SG-9._

 _I hope that nothing will go wrong on this operation, but if it does I want to let you know that I've enjoyed our time that we've spent together._

 _You are the man that I've always wanted and if anything happens to me I want you promise me to try to find someone that would be as caring as I was._

 _I know it won't be the same, but please do it just for me._

 _Love, Liz._

I said a quick prayer to the Lord Almighty to keep her safe because I also knew that she is the one. I know that Murphy loves to make anything go wrong, but I hope that Lizzie is not one of them because I won't be the same without her.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

The raid on the encampment was considered a success but at a cost…

We lost twenty two Helljumpers including Patrick, Shorts and Carver. Evens and I are what remains of our unit. We were surprised by a chieftain and ambushed. Patrick sacrificed himself so that I may live. His last words were 'Don't let him go. Don't ever let Meyer go.' Then his eyes went shut.

He and I fought together since Reach and even though he was Irish, he always was a father figure to me, being ten years older than me when I took command after the Major and everyone else were killed in New Alexandria. I was a scared sixteen year old fresh out of both Officer Candidate School and ODST basic. I wasn't really prepared for the role of leading my fellow Bullfrogs at the time and was lucky to have an experienced NCO like him. I didn't know how long I was crying, but I knew Nate was trying to comfort me every way he could.

"Hey…"He cooed "It's going to be okay. Lizzie, it's going to be okay."

"I know. It's just how many more deaths do I have to see?"

He looked at me straight into my reddened, weeping eyes. "Lizzie, I know that it's difficult to lose people you fought alongside for years, but that is the nature of war and peacekeeping. I may of not experienced the Great War like you had, but what I do know is that you had to grow up fast and I don't envy you for it. You're a remarkable woman and I don't want you to beat yourself over things that you can't control."

He's bloody right. I let my emotions get the better of me and it's time to move on. Patrick wouldn't want me to act like this at all.

"Nate?" I asked him with my best puppy dog eyes "Will you like to spend the night with me?"

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead and inhaled the scent of my hair."Of course. Anything for you Lizzie."

I then scooted up to him and held him close to me. Like Patrick said: _"Don't let him go."_

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

After about six hours, I unfortunately had to leave Liz behind and head back to my quarters. But before I went, I placed a note on her bed for her to read in the morning. When I looked back up I saw her amazing slim hourglass figure sleeping peacefully and her beautiful long, all natural light blonde hair was spread on her pillow.

I smiled at the scene before leaving as it was already 03:45 and I needed to get my sleep.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

I woke up at 05:32 and looked at the left side of my bed for Nate. He wasn't there and he left in the middle of the night. I wasn't worried since he needed to head back to his barracks. I then narrowed my eyes at a sheet of paper that was lying where Nate was.

I grabbed the note and read it to see what it says:

 _Liz,_

 _I know that you might hate me later but I had to pull in a favor from General O'Neill._

 _You see Thanksgiving is coming up and my family has heard about you and apparently they want to meet you._

 _I know what you're going to say: 'How could you pull a big favor like this?'_

 _Simple, my dad was in Delta Force in the eighties and is good friends with O'Neill._

 _The location: Acton, Indiana on New Earth. Date: November 25_ _th_ _, 2009. AKA over 500 years ago._

I had to chuckle at that. _'Smartarse.'_ I thought to myself before I continued reading.

 _On your desk is a copy of orders that grants you passage through NORAD and once you arrive, we'll spend a week in Colorado Springs then I'll drive you to Denver International and we'll fly on a plane to my family's farm in Indiana._

 _Love Nathan_

 _P.S. They know that you're from the other Earth so please bear in mind there might be questions about the UNSC, the UEG, the Human-Covenant War, Etc._

Now I started to worry as this is the first time I've visited his family and New Earth. In fact, I might be the very first person in UNSC history to visit it in just three months.

Only time will tell if my reservations turn out to be true.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

I woke up at my usual time of 05:00 and got ready. After finishing my morning routine, I met Chuck outside and we headed down to the mess hall to get some breakfast.

Upon arriving, I saw the most amazing sight that I would have never thought I would see. The ODSTs were finally mingling with the Stargate teams!

Judging by the looks of my squad mates, I could tell even they were surprised. As we headed through the lines, we saw helljumpers talking to airmen of the US Air Force, we heard jokes by some of the Army guys telling them to the troopers. Hell I could have sworn I saw even a possible romantic encounter between one of our female swabbies and a muscular ODST.

After grabbing our chow, we approached the table and Liz and Corporal Evens were already there waiting for us.

"Morning Lieutenant, Corporal." I greeted as I approached them. Lizzie still seemed a little upset by yesterday's mission but she managed to crack a small smile. War is truly hell.

"Good morning Private."

"We're sorry about what happened yesterday Liz." Carter started "We should've done some recon before attacking that site. It may not bring them back, but we can learn from this experience. At least you have us to support you."Carter consoled.

Of course it would never bring them back but I'm still somewhat amazed what Liz went through. She enlisted at the age of fourteen during the time humanity was facing extinction from genocidal aliens whom believe they were an affront to their gods. She has dropped from orbit numerous times and used a Jetpack on many occasions and survived some of the worst fighting late in the war: Reach, Earth, and the Ark. She is a hell of a woman and I'll never doubt her for it.

Then of course Evens have to ruin the mood "We don't need your Goddamn support. What we need is you to stay out of our way and let us do what us helljumpers do best: Fight aliens!"

At that moment, Sarge stepped up and walked towards him and stared straight into his eyes and soul. "Now listen here asshole. I sure don't know what hell you went through but I sure know one thing. I will make sure that your arrogance will disappear instantly even if that means I have to gorge your eyeballs, kill you , and then finally skull fuck you because right now you're a worthless, inhuman, amphibian piece of shit."

Both Liz and Carter instantly ordered them to stand down before anything nasty happened. Good thing they listened because from what I heard of Evens, he is as stubborn as Staff Sergeant Hale and if they ever fought, I believe the two universes would explode into smithereens without the need of the apocalyptic, galaxy ending Halo rings. The horror of that thought.

No one talked after that little scene and once we were finished eating breakfast, we got ready to do some PT, but Carter had some other ideas.

"Meyer, I want you to spend the week with Lieutenant Farrington and help her with anything she asks. Understood?" I nodded and went off to carry out my orders.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

I was just finishing getting ready for P.T. when I heard a knock on my door. I open it and standing there was Nate.

"Hey Liz." He greeted

"Hello Nathan. I didn't think I would see you until later."

"Carter wants me to try to help you with anything that you would require."

I put my arms across my chest and narrowed my brows "Oh. Did he now?"

"Yes he did. He wants me to try to help you with things like assisting you with paperwork or being a coffee boy for the week." He pretended to groan. Nate always did have a way to turn even the worst situation into something humorous for as long I knew him.

I then clasped my hands behind my back and smiled."I don't have anything specific for you to do right now Private, but would you like to experience how Helljumpers keep fit?"

"Sure. Why the hell not." He looked awfully confident for someone about to experience ODST physical training. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

Man I thought these were supposed to be the UNSC's elite Marines. Don't get me wrong, they're very capable of what they do, but I feel like my PT is a lot harder than this. I believed that Liz might of underestimated me a bit. You see, I'm not just an ordinary Marine, but a Recon Marine. To me, this is nothing.

"Dammit Meyer! How could you even keep up with Evens?" Lizzie asked me.

Here what I did: 230 pushups in 2:00, 162 situps in 2:00, 30 pullups and a 3 mile run in 7:30.

Poor Evans did only 200 pushups, 160 situps, his score on the three mile run was 8:55. The only thing he did more than me was the pull-ups and he did sixty easily.

"Lieutenant, I'm a Swift, Silent, and Deadly Force Recon Marine. The best of the best in the United States Military. We're better than SEALs and the Rangers. Hell I think I'm better than all of you Helljumpers, ma'am." I decided to take the smug, arrogant route just to irritate her. My plan in fact worked because she looks awfully cute when she's mad.

"I'm going to make you eat your words Meyer… NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 200!"

It was all worth it.

Honest.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

Damn it Nate. Damn you and your bloody arrogance. I tried everything I could think of to tire him out: Push-ups, Jumping jacks, burpees, Jump squats, mountain climbers. I did everything and I mean everything. But he always went back to his little old arrogant self.

"What's next Lieutenant? A thirty five mile force march." Oh how I hate his guts right now.

"No Private," I told him with a wicked smile "Make that fifty miles. Or better yet, seventy five."

Let see how he does on the hike.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

Lizzie tried everything she could think of to tire me out and reassert her dominance on the pecking order, but she failed. After all the workouts we went back to the meadow where we first declared our affection to one another to talk privately.

"I don't believe it. How…how can you be not exhausted after going through my workouts?"She asked me.

"Simple Lizzie. I was trained by the best my world had to offer."

She scoffed at the notion. "You're impossible. You know that?"

"Nope. I just went through a lot of training that if I take the ODST course, I'll go through it easily like a hot knife through butter."

"Wanna bet?" She declared snootily.

"Yes I do." Judging by the look on her face, if there was anything heavy enough that it would hurt, she would have thrown it. Luckily for me it's just flowers and grass, so I'm safe. For now at least.

I then turned around and gave her a nice, long kiss on the lips. "Because earlier today I proved it to you."

"Don't be too sure of yourself."She grinned

We both laughed as I chased her back to the base.


	7. Encounters and Arguments

**_Elizabeth's Point of View_**

I was in the command center, overseeing operations and the wounded from other missions when I heard a radio call for help.

 _"_ _Command! This is Bravo Two-Four! We are engaged and are under heavy fire! We need an exfil-NOW!"_

 _'_ _No, no, no. Please lord let Nathan be safe. We already have enough SNAFU for today and I can't afford to lose him.'_

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes earlier- Nate's Point of View_**

My team and I are patrolling PX-8926A with reports of a joint Banished-Lucian Alliance base being on the planet. Since this is a simple op, we're just wearing our fatigues and boonies instead of the new OCA-1 or Camelot Offworld Combat Armor system.

And it's a typical SG-21 mission: Recon the area, report to command, and either wait for reinforcements or do a hit and run attack.

We made a huge score last night with information that the Banished didn't want us to know, but right now my gut is telling me that something is wrong and judging by the looks of the others in my team, they also believe something is wrong.

"Meyer?" I heard Carter whispered. "I want you and Williams to scout ahead. Report back to us once you're done. Understood?"

We both nodded and headed out to the recently created trail.

Chuck is carrying a M240 Bravo and as for myself, I had my old reliable M14 Battle Rifle. I guess you can easily mistake us for a LRRP patrol in Vietnam like what dad did and it couldn't be further from the truth since it's a jungle planet.

"Nate? See that tent up there?" I looked to where he was pointing. Up ahead there is a single tent that shouldn't be there at all and it look odd.

"Yeah Chuck. Why is there a tent placed in the middle of the trail?" I wondered, then all of a sudden we heard a branch snapped and we also heard gunfire in the direction of where we last saw Carter and Hale,

We walked into a perfect ambush.

I then saw what appeared to be an Ape with strange hammer that you see at carnivals and a headdress. It also roared at us with teeth bare.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted as we both opened fire.

"DIE YOU GIANT APE! DIE!" Chuck screamed as he peppered the Brute with bursts of automatic gunfire. It took around thirty shots total from each of us until he went down. That armored bastard is one hell of a tough monkey.

"COME ON CHUCK! We need to regroup with Carter and Sarge and get out of here!"

We hurried as fast as our legs can run because there's more of them and we can't expend much more of our ammunition. I then radioed back to HQ to try to get us out of here as we ran and shoot our way back to the others.

"Command! This is Bravo Two-Four! We are engaged and are under heavy fire! We need an exfil-NOW!"

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

After what I heard on the Radio, I volunteered my services to lead the rescue team to get SG-21 back. As I was shorthanded, I was temporarily lent a detachment of helljumpers for this op.

"Listen up Troopers! We are exfiltrating a recon team of highly trained commandoes. As of 13:45, SG-21 reported that they are under heavy fire and need an exfil. They have information about a valuable trade route that the Banished haves and we are not leaving them behind. How do we go in gentlemen?"

"FEET FIRST MA'AM!" They replied with enthusiasm.

"Good. Now go into your pods Marines because we are heading into the unknown."

The planet PX-8926A is a jungle planet and originally we were going to use pelicans to exfiltrate before one of my temporary subordinates, Corporal Lewis Ball noticed a cleared plains on the planet and satellite imagery showed that indeed it is grassland and hopefully we can use it to or advantage since it is within five miles of where Nate reported contact.

We don't know what's the opposition is, but we are getting them out. Dead or alive.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

"HUMANS! Come out and face me! I Atriox challenge you to a fight to the death!"

Yeah, you heard that right. The leader of the Banished is here on this planet. I don't know why, but judging by the information we gathered it must be extremely important if he's here. Chuck and I are hiding behind a tree beside a wounded Carter and an unconscious Hale. We found them being engaged by a pack of what the UNSC calls Grunts. We then dragged them to the treeline when head ape arrived.

"Men. I'm sorry that I brought you into this" I heard the Texan Lieutenant apologized to us.

"Sir, it's been an honor." Chuck said as then Magilla Gorilla sniffed the air.

King Kong and his minions then started to approach the treeline. Shit, they found us, or at least the area. We only have an injured Green Beret, a Marine who is out cold, an Army Ranger with no ammunition left and I'm down to my last mags in my Rifle and my M1911A1.

I then decided to do something insane.

"Sir? Do you think that with Chuck's help that you can carry Sarge deeper into the Jungle?" I asked my superior.

"I believe so Meyer. Why?"

"The Silverbacks only know that there is at least one human behind this tree. I volunteer to hold them off."

Both of their eyes went wide.

"Nate, you can't be serious…" Chuck started, but I cut him off.

"Look Chuck, no offense, but you're a machinegunner, not a hand to hand kind of guy."

He then nodded sadly in understanding, knowing who the guy he wanted beside him in a knife fight.

"Very well Private. You'll be remembered as one of the best Force Recon Marines I've ever worked with."

I then withdrew my M48 Tomahawk and went out to face him.

"ATRIOX!" I yelled to get his attention. "I Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer of the United States Marine Corps accept your challenge!"

"Very well human. Prepare to meet your fate."

I swung my tomahawk in my right hand before throwing it and it hit his left shoulder. In a rage, he pulled out the ax and then roared. I then withdrew my M1911A1 in my right hand and put my Ka-Bar in my left.

As he swung his hammer, I rolled to the left then fired two shots into his chest. I then continued firing my pistol as I stood up before running out of ammo. I then threw the handgun off to the side before I prepared the knife in a fighting stance.

Before we could engage further, Lord of the Apes looked up to the sky and appeared worried.

 _'_ _Meteorites!'_ I thought to myself. The 'meteorites' landed ten seconds later, but I saw the UNSC symbol and the hatch opened.

They are drop pods and reinforcements have arrived!

The fifteen to twenty troopers then opened fire on some of the Brutes and Atriox then turned back towards me in a rage and swung his hammer.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

Luckily I dodged again and he left, but not before he ordered one of his lackeys to finish me off.

The Brute tried the same tactics as his leader: Swing a hammer until he can kill me. The definition of stupid is repeating the same strategy and expect to achieve a different result.

I then jumped on the primate and attempted to stab the banana lover in the neck, but he threw me off and raised his hammer for the final blow.

'Sorry Lizzie.' I thought for the final time, but then I saw a female ODST tackle the Brute to the ground from the side before stabbing it in the heart.

The trooper then stood up, flick off the Ape's blood off of her knife and then she ran up to me.

The helljumper then looked down and unpolarized her visor. It was Liz and she has tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, there angel." I greeted her.

"Nate? Are you okay?"

"No, because I went to heaven and I'm seeing a beautiful angel with wings who jumped into hell just for me." Her face became rosy red as I told her my condition.

"Nate. I'm serious." She sternly whispered.

"I'm fine. But Carter has a spiker round in his thigh and Hale is unconscious."

"Where are they?"

"Further back in the jungle. I volunteered to hold the bastards off so they can hide."

What she did was something I wouldn't expect of her…

She slapped me in the face.

"Are you daft? You could have gotten yourself killed."The look on her face said 'We're going to have a talk later, mister' and she then waved a corpsman over before ordering the rest of the Helljumpers to find the others.

Thirty minutes later, I alongside the rest of SG-21 and our rescuers headed back to Camelot base.

Liz and I didn't talk to each other on the ride back and I think I'm not going to enjoy our conservation when we get back.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

Nathan and I had been arguing for fifteen minutes before he apologized to me. I'll admit when he told me about how he was willing to sacrifice himself just for the sake of his team is highly noble of him, but what about me?

"Liz, I'm sorry babe, but I wasn't going to have Carter's unborn twins to grow up without a father."

" I will admit what you just said hurts, but I understand. Just please do not do that to me again." I sniffed before he drew me in a hug.

"Understood. I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too Nate."

We promised to work it out one way or the other and I will love this stubborn fool for as long as I live.


	8. Thanksgiving

Elizabeth was sitting in the debriefing room of the 1st Regiment, 11th Shock Troops Battalion, 105th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division. Bored with herself. She couldn't think of anything except for Nathan but then the bell rang.

The debrief is now finally over! Liz left and walked down the halls to her locker. When she opened it a piece of paper fell out.

* * *

 _Dear Liz,_

 _How I wish words could express the thoughts that I have towards you. If I should say I love you then the greater percent of my words are still unexpressed. But of course, I must say something ... my heart beats for you, and my heart longs for you._

 _I cannot put in words how I feel about you when I see you walk by. These intense feelings will never go away until I can have you in my arms, and that you realize that there is only one man for you and it is me. I had always hoped that you will come into my life and tell me how you feel because what I feel for you exists only inside my heart. You are the only woman that can understand me, and you can only reach it; I give you the key, please unlock what you know can be the love you can only dream of. You are beautiful and I can't help but fall for you deeper every day. I can only hope once again that the day will arrive when you look deep into my eyes and you tell me what I have been waiting to hear: that you love me the same way I'm thinking of you always._

 _The Lover of Your Life, Forever._

 _Nate._

* * *

Liz held the note close to her heart. For once she had been loved. Nathan… This has happened for the past two weeks. She took all the love letters and took a quick notice at them. She smiled and wrote a letter back to the person she loves. She grabbed her things and ran down the hall. She slipped the note into his locker and ran to the meeting place.

While she waited she took a quick glance at herself. She made a face in disgust. Black shirt with black leggings and a light grey dress and grey ballet flats. Her messed up blonde hair full o' lugs. She quickly ran back to her locker and grabbed a dress that she barely wears.

When she came back out she looked at herself once more. Her hair was in a ponytail clipped in the back with a butterfly pin. Her baby blue shirt with her gray dress was a perfect match with her leggings and gray flats.

She sat down again looking at her watch. Nathan is running late. So she wouldn't be on New Earth for a while. She then heard someone read her letter from behind her.

* * *

 _Dear Nathan,_

 _My darling, sweet prince... where do I begin? I've written you a million of these letters that you have hidden in a drawer somewhere. For I was too afraid too that my heart would be broken. I'm sure this will make a great addition..._

 _As always, I want to start by saying thank you. I tell you a million times a day, each day, that I love you and that you mean the world to me. Although you reciprocate these feelings, I'm sure you have no inkling on the magnitude of exactly what they mean to me._

 _You walked into my life a stranger a mere three weeks ago and my life hasn't been the same since. You are TRULY my gift from a higher power. LOVE is such a miniscule word for what we share. You are SO amazing. You appeared when I was at such a low point in my existence. A time when I thought that the physical and emotional pain brought on by another would never end and would wear away at every fiber of my being until it consumed me and I was no more. During the moments I tried to turn away for fear of the unknown, you planted your funny hats and looked deep in my soul and stayed. You compromised your life and your goals to help me survive... and I am eternally indebted to you. Without you... I would not be._

 _You have become a light house to me. Whenever I feel as though I've drifted too far into the disparity that clouds my life, I can look up to find you guiding me to safety. I stay here not because this place is home... but because YOU are home. And your light will always shine bright for me._

 _After all that's happened to me in the past three years, I swore to God, and the moon, and to you that I would never settle again and that I would never give my heart and my life completely to another. With great content and zero disparity... I take it back._

 _Most people will spend their entire lives searching for a perfection that almost never exists. Most people will spend their days looking at each person they encountered with question as to whether or not they have found a reason, a season or a lifetime. With you, Loverboy *wink*, I have found an eternity. You... this... here is where I am meant to be. You are what my entire life has led up to. You are my very best friend, my lover, my protector, my teacher and my absolute soul mate._

 _I give my life to you: mind, body and soul. I will want you to hold me for the rest of my life as you do each and every day and night._

 _I hope belong to you now._

 _Because without you, I am lost in America..._

 _Liz._

* * *

"So, do you think my ending is better than yours?" The off duty Marine Private asked an hour later at a local hotel restaurant outside the Cheyenne Mountain Military Complex.

"Well Nate," Liz said. "I am lost in America. I mean, I still don't get why you all call these," She took out a French Fry. "French Fries. They're not even made in France."

"Well why do you call an ocean a pond?" Nate asked.

"It's because we British are betta then you Americans." She answered sweetly as he sat next to her. "So, isn't this like breaking the Fraternization Code, about dating a subordinate?"

Nathan thought for a moment. After a while he shook his head at her little joke. "No, I never heard of that rule." A smiled formed on his face. "Hopefully it's not. Or else Sarge will beat me up."

Elizabeth was laughing. "Alexander Hale is like...Leanashe. In a vampire way that will suck your blood!"

"Phhss right. I can kick his Leanashe ass." Nate said. He then looked at Liz. They both looked at each other's eyes until they both let their lips touch. The power of love felt good.

* * *

Five hours later, the two blonde people were in Liz's hotel room breathing hardly. Liz cuddled close to him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you. And your accent." Liz said.

"I love you too," Nathan kissed her head. "And your accent."

Lizzie kissed him as she fell asleep on him.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in her ivory colored tights and pink lacy bra in front of her bed. This was the first holiday that she was going to spend with Nate's family and she was freaking out. She had no idea what she was going to wear, but she also wanted his whole family to like her.

"Lizzie?" Nathan called as she heard him walk into their hotel room.

Smiling, she yells, "I'm here." Walking back into the closet, she calls out. "Nathan, I need help picking out my outfit!" Nathan walks into her room that they have spent many nights freaking in the sheets and then over to the closet. "I don't know what to wear!"

"Liz, my family will love you no matter what you wear. Hell, I already know how much my mom loves you!" Nathan said as he pulled her into a sweet kiss. "And you really need to put something on or we won't even make it to dinner."

Elizabeth laughed before pulling out a black dress and held it up for him to see. "How about this?" Nathan smiles before nodding his head and walking into her living room. After pulling on her dress, she walks back into her room to do her make-up and puts on her bracelet. Once she's done, she grabs her purse and heels before making her way into the living room.

After she pulled her heels on, she turns and she sees Nathan's mouth drop. "What?"

Nathan walks over to her and pulls her into a kiss. "You look amazing and everyone is going to love you." Elizabeth smiles and they made their way out of the apartment.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

We landed at Indianapolis International at 2:00 PM and I rented a Blue 2005 Ford F-150 to drive to my family's farm just outside of Acton. Acton, Indiana is a small town located just eighteen miles outside of the state capital and it is a mostly rural area. As I drove on I-465, "Back Home Again" by Zach Dubois played on the radio.

 _Drivin' through these old rollin' hills_

 _To the closest place to heaven I know_

 _Headin' north through Kentucky_

 _To the only place I'll ever call home_

 _I'm leavin' the bluegrass state behind_

 _Waitin' for me on the other side,_

 _Are fields of corn and factories_

 _Small family farms_

 _Kids playin' basketball_

 _Hoop on a red barn_

 _Crankin' up John Mellencamp_

 _On I-65_

 _Headin' to my "Small Town"_

 _This Hoosier state feels like a long-lost friend_

 _Damn, it's good to be back home again in Indiana_

 _Sometimes I feel like James Dean_

 _Out on the road, chasin' a dream_

 _Oh but now I've returned, where my home fires burn_

 _And I never wanna leave_

 _Back to the place where I belong_

 _Gonna let these country roads take me home_

 _Are fields of corn and factories_

 _Small family farms_

 _Kids playin' basketball_

 _Hoop on a red barn_

 _Crankin' up John Mellencamp_

 _On I-65_

 _Headin' to my "Small Town"_

 _This Hoosier state feels like a long-lost friend_

 _Damn, it's good to be back home again in Indiana_

 _The only place that I want to live my life_

 _Where I was born and raised, where they'll lay me when I die_

 _Are fields of corn and factories_

 _Small family farms_

 _Kids playin' basketball_

 _Hoop on a red barn_

 _Crankin' up John Mellencamp_

 _On I-65_

 _Headin' to my "Small Town"_

 _This Hoosier state feels like a long-lost friend_

 _Damn, it's good to be back home again in Indiana_

 _Drivin' 'cross that Ohio River_

 _To the closest place to Heaven I know_

Lizzie stared out the window, looking at the woods and some of the houses as I drove by on the interstate.

"See anything interesting babe?" I asked her.

"No. I just was thinking about how back home everything is mainly urbanized, but yet here it's mostly suburbs with some farms mixed in."

We talked about some of the differences of our Earth's and how vehicles on her planet are mainly hydrogen powered. In fact earlier when I started the truck, she freaked out about a smell. Turns out it was just the gasoline since I had the windows down.

Eventually we arrived at our destination and I parked a few yards from the garage.

I turned around and saw Liz acting nervous.

"Babe, it's alright. My family already loves you." I told her, but she isn't convinced.

"I...I don't know..."

"How is this any different from dropping from orbit Elizabeth? I thought you're a helljumper. That you are not scared of anything."

It worked because she nodded and I helped her out of the truck or what she calls a 'lorry'. We entered the house and I hollered to my parents before we took our jackets off.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

* * *

Nathan and Elizabeth were taking off their coats as Janet Meyer walks up to them. "Elizabeth, it's so nice to meet you!" As Nathan's mom hugs his girlfriend, he hangs up both Elizabeth 's and his coats. "Elizabeth, you just have to meet all of Nathan's uncles and aunts! I've told them so much about you; they practically already love you!" Nathan gave his mom a hug as they walk into the living room. "I hate how you can't meet his father and female cousins, but my husband has to work and the girls are all having dinner with their boyfriends this year."

Elizabeth smiles and says, "I'm sure it would have been an amazing time." The two walk side-by-side with their arms link.

"Ma, how can they go to their boyfriend's for dinner? I understand with dad's work on the Fire Department, but them?" Nathan asks as they finally made it into the living room. "Hey Uncle Rich and Uncle Dave. Hello Aunt Rosa and Aunt Amelia, how is everyone?" He smiles at everyone before pulling Elizabeth closer to him. "Everyone this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth Farrington. She's an ODST at the joint operations base I'm currently stationed at."

Nathan's two uncles and aunts get up and start giving out hugs. They kept saying how nice it was to meet her and all of that and then Nathan's cousins walked in. "OH ho! Nate, who is this fine ass lady?" One of his cousins asked.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend of a few weeks. Liz, these are my cousins, Andrew, James, and Mason. Cousins this is Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled and shook their hands. "And Lizzie, these are my grandparents, Wanda and Charlie. Catherine and Daniel."

Nathan 's grandparents came and gave her a hug. "It is very nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

"You too!" Elizabeth says with a smile as Nathan pulls her into his body.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was sitting around the dining room table. Nathan's brother, Brady and his brother's girlfriend, Mellissa, were here along with his two female cousins, Anna and Carla.

When his female cousins came over, without their boyfriends, the first thing to happen was that they walked up straight to her and gave her a hug.

" _You must be Elizabeth. I'm Anna and this is Carla. It is so nice to meet you!" His first cousin who hugged her said._

 _Uncle Rich looked over at his daughters before looking over at his wife. "Why are the two of you here? I thought you were having dinner with your boyfriends?"_

 _Carla looked at her dad before looking at her sister. "Well, Mellissa texted us about how Nathan had ended up bringing his girlfriend. And then we wanted to meet her, so we both left our boyfriend's places and came right on over."_

 _Elizabeth smiled and said, "Well, it's nice to meet you too. Though you didn't have to leave your boyfriend's place… I'm sure we would have met another time." Nathan came over and walked towards her before wrapping her up in his arms._

" _Lizzie is correct about that." Nathan kissed her forehead before leading her into the dining room._

Earlier that evening, Nathan's Uncle Dave had walked around and had everyone write down what they are thankful for and they were about to read them off. There was a lot of thankful for our families and then came the one that she knew it was Nathan's. " _I'm thankful for the best girl to ever come into my life!_ " His Uncle Dave read out and he said, "Well, that has to be Nathan's and I know we haven't had Elizabeth's yet. Can we say that maybe her note says the same thing?" There were a few more family ones before Elizabeth's note came up. " _I'm thankful for being in an amazing relationship with an amazing guy._ "

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm totally thankful for you."

"Okay there's one more. _I'm thankful that Mellissa is going to have my baby._ " Everyone looked over at Brady and Mellissa.

Nathan stared at his little brother before saying, "What's going on?"

"Mellissa and I got engaged recently. She's also pregnant." Brady says and everyone gets up to hug him.

Hours later, Elizabeth and Nathan were getting ready for bed. Thanksgiving dinner went smoothly after Brady and Mellissa's big bomb and Elizabeth just loved his family. She was pulling the bedding down and was thinking if she was going to tell Nathan about her feelings. "Liz?" She turned towards Nathan before he continued, "Lizzie, I love you."

"Thank god you said it first! I love you too!" She leaned into and gave him a kiss. They got into bed and she rolled over to face him. "You know what? I think I like it here. You have such a nice family and the countryside is amazing."

Nathan laughed and smiled. "Good to know that you're not too snobbish. I thought you wouldn't like my Earth due to all the primitive technology here." Elizabeth laughed before kissing his cheek. "Hey, I love you so much that I don't care about your archaic lifestyle." She smiles before pulling him in closer for a kiss. "Now please do show a snobbish Brit a thing or two you Yankee barbarian."

Nathan didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

I have never been happier in life than with Nathan. He's the man that I've always wanted: sweet, caring, and a great listener. He's extremely funny and is perfect in every way. He has such an amazing family that adores him and many friends. He is the one.

The trip we took to Colorado and Indiana was amazing and he showed me all of the sights that he could think of. Even though New Earth was five hundred years behind technological wise, I didn't care and there are some benefits to it like seeing an original American Football game that went extinct three hundred years ago on my Earth after the Second American Civil War.

Overall the trip was amazing and unfortunately, like all good things, they must come to an end at some point. I rolled over and put my head on my left elbow and stroked my index finger on top of his chest with my free hand.

"Love?"

"Mmmm?"He hummed.

I chuckled softly and gave him a teasing little kiss, tongue and all. "We do need to start getting ready to head back. But first I would like you to join me in the shower."

"I couldn't agree more beautiful."

I giggled some more before I helped him up and spend some additional quality time together before heading back to work. At least we had our proper dates.


	9. One Small Step for Man One Drop on Mars

**_Nate's Point of View-one week later_**

I still couldn't believe that I'm now in a relationship. You see when I was in High School, I was considered a nerd due to having a fascination for history and science. I may of been handsome and in excellent physical condition, but no girl at the local school wants to date a nerd or a farmboy.

Now I'm dating a beautiful woman that has the looks of a fashion model, comes from the 26th Century on a separate Earth and is an aristocratic Brit by birth.

Liz is like no other woman I've ever met. In a way, she was treated similarly by her snobbish peers. She was treated as an outcast due to her belief that even if you're not from the nobility, it doesn't mean you can be treated like dirt. She doesn't care if you came from one of the UEG's backwater colonies or is a son of a successful lawyer in the New York of her Earth, you're equal.

Every chance we get and were not busy Liz and I went back to our special place in the meadows. And if we were ever late, she would explain she needed my expertise on equipment or something like that.

In fact I'm supposed to meet her at 23:45 in her quarters.

When I reach my destination, I saw her beautiful hair flowing naturally. She is wearing a nice sky blue sweater with black pants and a pair of combat boots.

I approach her silently as best as I could and hugged her from behind. "Hey there beautiful."

She turned around, kissed me, and hugged me back with a huge smile and her eyes are close. "Hello love." She murmured.

"So how was your day?" I asked her, nuzzling her neck.

"It was great except for the incident with Evens."

Earlier today, one of her subordinates, Sergeant Evens decided to pick a fight with a Free Jaffa warrior. Let just say that he's confined to the brig for two years and lost his rank.

"Sorry to hear about that."

"It's okay hon. How was your day?"

"Fine. You know what makes my day even better."

"No, I don't know what would."

"You." Liz just then blushed

"I love seeing the red on your cheeks. It makes you look cute." Her naturally pale face now have even a deeper shade of crimson on it.

"NATE!" She scolded before I tickled her "Stop it Nate!" She giggled.

I then picked her up and carried her to her bed. It wasn't the first time we did the deed. It wasn't until after the sixth date where we felt comfortable to have sex. We both truly realized by then that undeniably we truly are a perfect match for each other.

I slowly began to undress her, but the look in her heated eyes are begging me.

"You do understand you're overdressed, right?" she sighed.

"Yes, ma'am."

She then started to undress me slowly. First it was the belt and pants and eventually, it was the shirt.

"Much better." She smiled before lying down on her back. " Nathan… Please."

I then teased her with my lips and tongue before eventually pulling the cover over us.

Tonight is going to be a fun night.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View-_**

My relationship with Nathaniel is going well and he and I used every opportunity we could to visit each other. I still remembered the pleasurable time we had last night including the hickey on my neck. We are truly getting more and more intimate with each other.

With Evens and everyone else now gone I was assigned desk duty until a new squad could be trained and sent to the Base, but I had another idea and I believed that it would even help bring even closer ties to the United Earth Government and the nations of New Earth.

My plan: Train SG-21 as ODSTs and they can be military advisors to the UNSC.

The only question is would my plan be accepted?

Just then I received a message on my datapad. The message was from HIGHCOM itself:

 _Lieutenant Farrington,_

 _I've receive your proposal from Colonel Mitchell and the Master Chief._

 _Needless to say we need to form closer ties to New Earth and President Charet believes that your suggestion would benefit us both._

 _The United States would also receive a highly trained anti-terrorist task force and ONI can gain better insight into New Earth's military capabilities._

 _Even though SG-21 won't be fully fledged helljumpers per say as they're going to receive rudimentary training in the basics and only have three months of training, they will still earn the title of ODST and will be placed under your command._

 _Due to your experience, you are hereby promoted to the Rank of Major and by the orders of the President of the United States: Lieutenant Carter is promoted to Captain, Staff Sergeant Hale is promoted to Gunnery Sergeant, Corporal Williams is promoted to the rank of Sergeant and Private First Class Meyer is still the same rank as the United States Marine Corps already reached it limits for Lance Corporal._

 _SG-21 will be transferred temporarily under your command in order to better advise UNSC forces of the threats of other aliens like the Ori and Gou'ad._

 _Congratulations Major._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood_

The letter took me by surprise. It was by Admiral Hood himself! And poor Nathan didn't get a promotion?

 _'_ _Oh well. Not everyone can be Chiefs or there would be no Indians.'_ I joked to myself.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

Today I've received interesting orders:

 _Private First Class Meyer,_

 _You are hereby required to report to Orbital Drop Shock Trooper training at Kenosha on Mars._

 _You're one of the first United States Marines to ever attend this prestigious training since 2202. The only other one is Staff Sergeant Hale of your unit._

 _Once you completed training, you will be granted alongside your team (SG-21) twenty days of leave to visit New Manhattan on Earth before you report to Major Farrington of the 85_ _th_ _Drop Jet Platoon, 1_ _st_ _Regiment, 11_ _th_ _Shock Troops Battalion ,105_ _th_ _Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division._

 _Normally you would be required to attend this course for a year, however, we are shortening it to three months because you and the rest of your team are needed for OPERATION: CAMELOT._

 _Good luck son as you need it as you become one of many Helljumpers who had passed this grueling course._

 _Signed,_

 _General Robert Hogan, Commandant of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force Marine Corps._

I knew Liz had something to do with it and I have to admit it was pretty ingenious of her. What better way to gain the trust of two nations than train in another nation's training program? In addition to Parris Island, the School of Infantry at Camp Lejeune, the Recon Selection and Indoctrination Program, Scout Sniper School and the Marine Corps Combatant Divers Course: I had trained at the US Army Rangers School, U.S. Army Airborne School, British Marine Commando Training, French Foreign Legion Training and trained with Germany's GSG-9.

Hell, I even attended Spetsnaz training in Russia. So I truly believed that I'm ready for this course if what I noticed from the exercises I did with Liz and her fellow ODSTs.

Next stop: Mars.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

Today I've received a letter from Nathan telling me about how he's doing in his training and that he misses me and everything. I'll admit it is pretty quiet without him and SG-21 as I'm stuck with desk duty but I've decided to write him back.

* * *

 _Hey Babe,_

 _I don't have much time to write but I want to let you know that training is going well and that yesterday I was dropped from the UNSC Santa Cruz._

 _Let just say it was a unique experience and that the boys and I of SG-21 had fun._

 _Hopefully I will see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Nathan_

* * *

 _Nathan,_

 _I've received your lovely letters and I'm glad that you think that dropping from space is entertaining. There isn't a thrill that will compare to it. Not even skydiving can balance the experience you went through._

 _Your mum called me earlier today, wondering how things are going between us and I told her things are going great and that you were invited to take part in a once in an lifetime opportunity to better help protect the U.S. She wishes you the best and hopes that you make it through your training. She notes that Brady is jealous that you're dropping from a pod from space whilst he's stuck using a parachute!_

 _Speaking of Brady, the baby's gender is a boy so you're going to be an Uncle to a nephew._

 _I'll see you in a month my Love._

 _XOXO,_

 _Lizzie._

* * *

After I finished my letter to Nathan and put a kiss on it with lipstick, I cleaned up then headed to my rack for bed.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

Well those three months went quick. Even though I'm not a fully fledged Helljumper, I'm one hundred percent fully qualified to use the Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle also known as SOEIV, the drop pod or egg. Those three brutal months were truly hell on… Mars? I don't know, but then again personally Spetsnaz training was much, much worse. They even break wooden planks over guys' heads in Russia so I believe that ODST training is fifth place in training for me right after Ranger School.

At least I get to spend additional leave with Elizabeth before we all had to report back to work.

Since Valentine's Day is coming up, I have some special just in mind for her.

* * *

 ** _New Manhattan. New York City._** ** _United Republic of North America._** ** _February 14_** ** _th_** ** _, 2558. - Valentine's Day_**

Elizabeth and Nate were currently at Elizabeth's apartment, in her bed, Elizabeth curled up to him, hands gliding along his bare chest, her hair a complete and total mess. Her hands grazed along his many different and unique scars. She shivered when her hands stopped at his well defined abs, no body fat, and solid muscle. Elizabeth treaded light kisses along Nate's muscular shoulder, reaching his cheek then for a few seconds captured his lips.

Nate returned the kiss, before the two separated. Elizabeth sighed, relaxing herself onto Nate's shoulder, scooting herself closer to him, legs curling up to Nate. Nate began stroking Elizabeth's beautiful blonde hair, enjoying the softness. Closing his eyes, Nate reminisced the previous few hours.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Nate and Elizabeth were sitting atop a building overlooking the bustling streets of Times Square. Elizabeth's head was nestled up against Nate's shoulder, comfortably resting there. Their hands were intertwined and they sat almost smudged together_

" _I have to say this sight is pretty good, to say the least" Nate said, he glanced at Elizabeth. "But I've seen better"_

 _Elizabeth sighed in content "I bet you have Nathan."_

" _You have no idea" Nate muttered, not taking his eyes off of Elizabeth. At that point Elizabeth finally felt like Nate's eyes were on her, so she picked up her head and saw Nate with an expression of peace and tranquility._

" _What?" Elizabeth asked after several moments._

" _Nothing" Nate gave her a genuine smile "I just never tell you enough about how beautiful you are"_

 _Elizabeth blushed, embarrassed by the praise. Sure many men and women all across her life had called Elizabeth a beautiful and sexy woman. But there aren't any men like Nathan, all the more reason to feel humble._

" _What's on your mind?" Nate leaned in teasingly, his breath tickling her neck and cheeks "Thinking about me are you?"_

 _Elizabeth's face flushed into a newly discovered shade of red. Instead of responding, Elizabeth looked away to hide her face. Nate took this opportunity to pull out a long, thin box he had kept hidden._

" _Wonder what this is" Nate said loud enough for Elizabeth to turn back to him, her eyes instantly landing on the black box. Elizabeth's eyes widened, as she felt Nate guide her hands up to claim the box. He smoothly made Elizabeth's fingers lace around the box, then let go. Elizabeth was still a little stunned._

" _What's this?" Elizabeth whispered._

" _I believe it's what people would call a marriage proposal" Nate said softly, placing a tender kiss on Elizabeth's cheek before getting down on his knees._

 _Cautiously, as if handling a bomb, Elizabeth opened the black box to reveal a solid gold ring and a beautiful diamond._

" _I" Elizabeth stuttered "I don't know what to say"_

" _You don't have to say anything except for yes or no" Nate said, wrapping an arm around Elizabeth, pulling her closer._

 _"Why yes, yes I accept..._ _I love you Nathan" Elizabeth murmured teary eyed "Thank you for everything"_

 _Nate was silent, before placing a hand under her chin, and tilted her face to his._

" _Lizzie, you don't have to thank me for anything" Nate said sternly, with heart "I should be thanking you. I can't thank you enough Liz."_

 _Elizabeth's lip quivered. She casually closed the box, set it down next to her, a good distance from the two. Elizabeth turned back to Nate and the two did nothing for a brief moment. Then in the blink of an eye, Elizabeth launched herself at Nate smashing her lips against his, unloading all of her passion and love. Nate did the same, embracing Elizabeth, holding her closer than ever. The kiss intensified with every passing moment, both fighting each other for dominance._

 _Nate's mind went haywire for a bit before regaining focus and took control. By instinct, Nate grabbed Elizabeth's leg and hefted her on top of him. Elizabeth gasped in surprise but instantly resumed kissing him deeply. She straddled her hips against Nate's as Elizabeth pressed herself closer to Nate._

 _Nate felt a growl escape from his chest as pushed himself deeper into the kiss. Elizabeth reciprocated his growl with her own moan of pleasure. That alone made Nate's mind and body go into a frenzy. But his military instinct suddenly kicked in._

" _Lizzie." Nate pulled himself away from her, staring straight into her icy blue eyes "I will always love you."_

 _Elizabeth actually felt her eye tear up at this. Elizabeth then holds the Private First Class close to her._

" _Then show me" She whispered into his ear._

 **(Warning: sexual content ahead.)**

 _With that, Elizabeth zoomed off, holding Nate close to her as they entered into the flat which was the first place that came to mind. Elizabeth then latched herself around Nate, her legs and arms wrapping themselves around Nate._

 _Nate held her up as the two lip-locked once again, just as aggressive and passionate as the last. Elizabeth managed to kick of her stiletto heels as Nate backed his way into her bedroom. The back of his knees toppled over and Elizabeth found herself on top of him, yet they remained kissing each other, neither showing any sign of stopping._

 _Elizabeth tugged the bottom of Nate's shirt, the grunt complying with her intentions, backed off as Elizabeth slipped his shirt off of him, tossing it aside. Elizabeth proceeded to peck her lips along Nate's well-built body before returning to his lips._

 _Taking the initiative, Nate flipped Elizabeth over, with him being on top now. He felt her loosened up skirt. Taking the action into stride, Nate grabbed the waistline and slid her gray skirt off, feeling Elizabeth's smooth legs as he did so. Throwing it aside, Nate slowly began to travel his way back up to Elizabeth. Elizabeth sat up and used her strength to rip her shirt off. All she had on now was her black bra and thong._

" _Well this is certainly a new sight for me" Nate quipped with a smirk. Elizabeth giggled at the comment until he noticed Elizabeth gently took hold of Nate's hands and placed them around her again._

 _She kissed him deeply once more, bringing him down with her. She rolled him over so she could be on top. Elizabeth managed to unlock the belt holding Nate's jeans and in a few seconds that to came off, him in his boxers._

 _Elizabeth's eyes widened at the size._

 _Elizabeth guided his hands up to her chest, and once they reached their destination, Elizabeth's finger closed around Nate 's hand, giving both assets a firm squeeze. Elizabeth gave a small gasp of pleasure as she felt Nate begin to move his hands on his own. Sat up to her level and kissed her once more, then began to trail down her neck, stopping to give her a mark._

 _Elizabeth's heart accelerated, holding Nate close as he made his way down to her breasts. Her breath was ragged but filled with pleasure and bliss. Her body tingled as Nate enclosed his mouth around one her breasts, while his hand enclosed the other. Elizabeth began panting from the insane amount of excitement she was receiving._

" _Nathan, *Pant* you're really good at this" Elizabeth said between breaths. Nate stopped for a second giving her an animalistic grin that turned Elizabeth on even more._

" _Guess I'm a natural" Nate said in a gravelly voice. He yanked off her thong with ease getting a small yelp from Elizabeth. He laid her down, planting another kiss on her lips, which they both relished in. Nate started to edge his way closer and closer to Elizabeth's already wet._

 _Nate finally reached his target and hovered there for a second. He inched forward and gave a long lick, taking in all the flavors. Elizabeth's breath hitched and her body arched upward. Nate began to ravage her vagina, giving long and strong licks causing Elizabeth to spasm and moan with pleasure._

" _Ah, Nathan" Elizabeth gasped out, clutching the bed sheets, tearing them slightly. Nate continued to devour her pussy, making Elizabeth's mind go completely blank._

" _OH FUCK" She cried out, feeling herself climax. Elizabeth trembled as she felt Nate literally lick and suck her legs and pussy clean._

" _Hmm tasty" Nate said coyly. Elizabeth simply laughed._

" _Do come here" Elizabeth connected her lips with Nate and the two kissed for a good ling time. Elizabeth was already past the point of holding everything in and just moaned, sighed and did every noise she could think of to show that Nate was doing everything right._

" _I want MMPH, you MPH, inside me" Elizabeth managed to get out between the kiss. Nate pulled back,_

" _Are you sure princess?" He teased._

" _Definitely" Elizabeth insisted "I want to feel you inside me"_

 _Elizabeth didn't say anything further as she kissed him once more. Nate, unwilling to deny his fiancée, leveled his member before her vagina, then plunged in. Elizabeth's entire body tightened and she hugged Nate as she began to adjust to the size, her nails digging into the back of his skin._

 _Nate let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he began to rock back and forth. He muttered several curses as he slowly started to pick up his pace, much to the delight of Elizabeth. She was smothering her body up against Nate, head on his shoulder._

 _Flipping him over, Elizabeth sat up and began to rock her hips as she rode atop of him, sweating from the pleasure. Her breasts started to bounce as she sped up her pace, panting in total bliss._

" _OH FUCK" Elizabeth cried out._

 _Nate got up to her, placing his firm hands behind her back and began rhythmically moving his hips to her pace. The two kept this up for nearly five to ten minutes when Elizabeth began to feel more lustful_

" _Harder…" Elizabeth panted, latching her arms around Nate's body "Do fuck me harder…"_

 _Nate complied and he sped up his pace to almost five times. Elizabeth's entire body was now jolting with every thrust Nate did into her._

 _Elizabeth threw her head back screaming Nate's name in ecstasy. She felt a little drool escape her mouth but she didn't care as she kissed Nate again, tongues lashing out against one another._

" _Ah, Fuck…" Elizabeth panted after nearly half hour of continuous sex, and they already came three times._

" _Nathan…" Elizabeth, mewled as she was on top of Nate, her breasts squashed up against his bare chest. She was riding him again and once more…_

" _I'm going to come again." Elizabeth said through her ragged breathing._

" _Then do it with me." Nate said, his voice rasp._

 _Elizabeth felt her pussy was ravaged beyond all recognition but she couldn't stop herself as she felt another climax coming._

 _Nate suddenly accelerated making Elizabeth moan and wail in pleasure and god knows what else._

" _NATHAN…" Elizabeth yelled out as they both came together. Nate sighed, exhaustion finally taking over. Elizabeth didn't budge from her spot, staying on top of him._

" _That was…" Nate tried to formulate words._

" _Incredible." Elizabeth said tiredly, a sexy smile gracing her face. She felt all creaky when she pulled her face up to Nate's._

" _The greatest experience of my life with you." Nate whispered, ensnaring their lips for like the hundredth time that night._

 _The two simply laid there on the bed for almost an hour._

" _So are you up for round two?"_

" _Think you can keep up this time?"_

 _Fast forward to now_

Nate lifted his head up a bit to analyze the apartment. The room was messy and their clothes were littered everywhere. All in all a normal night for the two love birds.

"Hmm…" Nate hummed.

"What is it?" Elizabeth sat up, not bothering to cover herself.

"Nothing." Nate shrugged thoughtfully "I just thought we'd do more damage."

Elizabeth laughed, planting yet another kiss on Nate, this one decently long.

"I do think we were both holding back." Elizabeth's eyes gleamed "If we were to go all out, this room would pretty much be gone."

"Then let's save that for another time" Nate leaned against the headboard of his bed, Elizabeth burying herself into his chest. Moments later, Elizabeth fell asleep in Nate's arms.

Nate smiled as he looked at her beautiful serene face. His face became serious. His mind went over everything that has transpired these past few months. Tightening his grip around Elizabeth a bit more, Nathan's thoughts wandered back to the events that went by, more importantly the people he spent it with.

He vowed to himself here and now, that he would protect humanity and above all else, Lizzie. If they ever needed him he would not hesitate.

"I'll be with you Lizzie." Nate murmured into her ear "I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

With that, Nate finally went to sleep, a small smile on his lips and an even bigger one on Elizabeth.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

That Valentine's Day will be the one I'll always remembered. When my now fiancé told his mother about the engagement, she was ecstatic to say the least. I have not seen my parents in four years, but I still talked to them from time to time and my parents knew about the relationship. They may of not like the idea of having a farmer as a son in law, but that's not the point. The point is that Nathan and I both agreed to meet them when we have the chance.

* * *

 ** _St. Petersburg Florida. United Republic of North America. February 20_** ** _th_** ** _, 2558._**

"Nathan!" Elizabeth called, running down the porch steps to the tall, dark blonde-haired man standing at the bottom of them.

"What is it?" Nathan asked her, smiling as she stopped in front of him.

"How would you like to have dinner with me and my family tonight? They're visiting from Manchester." Elizabeth smiled, throwing her arms around him.

"I'd love to." Nathan laughed, hugging her back.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, looking up at him.

He looked back down at her, and then softly kissed her. His kissed was powerful, it totally swept her off her feet.

"I'll put on my best clothes." Nathan said when he pulled back.

"You'll look cute in anything." Elizabeth smiled, resting one of her hands on his chest, the other was wrapped around his neck.

Nathan smiled really wide, before kissing her one last time and making his way over to the rental car he drove down from New York. The two off duty Marines were sharing a condo and enjoying the beaches together.

"See you tonight!" Elizabeth called after him, waving.

He waved back, getting into the rental and driving off.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting on the red leather couch in the living room, absolutely lost in the book she was reading, when the door bell rang. She set down her book and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hey, Nathan." She smiled, looking at the man who stood before her. "You look great."

Nathan was wearing a black suit, and his ash-blonde hair had actually been properly brushed for once.

"And you look beautiful." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

She blushed slightly, moving out of the way so Nathan could come in. She closed the front door behind him. He looked around their massive summer house, astonished.

"Woah.." He commented, his eyes taking in every inch of the Farrington's vacation house. "Nice place."

"Thanks. We're renting it out for-" Elizabeth started but she was cut off by the thick Devonshire drawl of her mother.

"So, you must be Nathaniel?" She smiled, coming out of the kitchen. "Nice to meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you too, Mrs. Farrington." Nathan said, shaking her hand. Elizabeth giggled at Nathan's attempt of being posh.

"Where's Papa?" Elizabeth asked her mother, through her giggles. Nathan was silently laughing back at her, she could see it in his beautiful blue-grey eyes.

"Papa's here, princess." Her dad smiled, walking down the stairs. "Ah, you must be Nathan?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Nathan shook Elizabeth's father's hand.

"The feeling's mutual." Her father smiled. "Anything for the one who makes my daughter happy."

"Uh, alright. Shall we go eat supper now?" Elizabeth said, obviously embarrassed.

"Yes, we shall." Lord Farrington smiled, leading the way into the kitchen.

* * *

"That was a lovely dinner you prepared, Mrs. Farrington" Nathan smiled, after the dinner was over.

"Why, thank you Nathan." Lady Farrington smiled back, taking everyone's plates and putting them in the sink.

"So, what do you do, Nathaniel?" Lord Farrington asked him, taking a sip of his water.

"Before the Corps, I work most days on my family's farm." Nathan told him, he knew Elizabeth s father was rich and posh and a Baron but Nathan wasn't ashamed of his own background.

"Oh, well, how much do you make?" Elizabeth's father asked him, losing interest in the boy that his daughter loved, very quickly.

"On the farm. About ten dollars an hour." Nathan smiled, but his smiled quickly faded when he saw the disgusted looks on both of Elizabeth's parent's faces.

"Uh, did you know that Nathan is a great carpenter?" Elizabeth broke the awkward silence. "He could quite easily make it in the construction business."

"Construction business, eh?" Lord Farrington looked a little more interested now, but still not interested enough.

"No, no." Nathan looked at Elizabeth. "I could never make it in the construction business."

"Yes, you could." Elizabeth corrected him.

"I don't want to." Nathan said, looking back at the two dis-interested parents sitting in front of him. "I enjoy farming too much."

There was a long, awkward silence, lasting a few minutes. Nobody spoke at all, everyone in the room knew that this dinner wasn't a great idea.

* * *

"It has got to stop, Elizabeth." The voice of Elizabeth's mother came from above her.

"What has got to stop?" Elizabeth asked, looking up from her book.

"You and that Hoosier farmboy." Her mother complained. "He's not for you."

"Nathan and I are _perfect_ for each other, mum."

"No you are not. He's a nice boy-"

"MUM!"

"Listen to me, He's a sound lad but he's not for you. He's not of Noble birth and he's definitely not English and comes from a backwater facsimile of Earth."

"Nathaniel and I are made for each other, mum!" Elizabeth stood up, the tears were filling up her eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Lord Farrington asked, entering the room.

"I'm telling Elizabeth that this Nathaniel is no good for her!" Lady Farrington exclaimed.

"And who are you to tell me who I will and will not love!?" Elizabeth yelled, a tear escaped her eyes, and ran down her cheek.

"Love?" Her father asked, astonished.

"Yes, papa." Elizabeth tearfully sighed, hugging her father. "I love him, papa."

"Elizabeth." Lady Farrington glared at her daughter. "You don't know anything about love!"

"No, mum!" Elizabeth defended herself. " _You_ don't know anything about love! You never look at papa the way I look at Nathan! You don't know anything about love!"

Elizabeth stormed out, slamming the living room door shut. She ran down the hall and out the door, to Nathan who had been sitting on the porch.

"Nate?" She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

" Elizabeth.." He sighed, taking her face in his hands. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "What happened?"

"They..they.." She stuttered, blinking back tears.

"They hate me, don't they?" Nathan sighed, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her beautiful face.

"But I don't, Nate." She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, hugging back. "But I need to go have a chat with your father."

"No, don't…"

"Lizzie, I need to… I think we need to sort this out."

She pulled back from the hug. "Are you going to hurt him?"

"Of course not. You know that I won't hurt him." Elizabeth smiled at him, watching Nathan walking back inside before turning back to look up at the stars.

* * *

 ** _Fifteen minutes later…_**

 _"_ _WHY YOU STUCK UP, ARROGANT LIMEY BASTARD! I came here to show you how much I cared for_ Elizabeth _and you have the audacity to think that because I was born and raised on a farm that I'm not good enough for her! And where were you while Elizabeth and I were busy getting our asses blown up by different species of extraterrestrials? You were here back on Earth in jolly ole England drinking your precious tea and eating crumpets! HAVE A NICE NIGHT LORD FARRINGTON!"_

Nathan slammed the door shut after arguing with Elizabeth's father. He went back outside to the porch to see her. Elizabeth arms are crossed and she is upset.

"Did you really have to yell at him like that?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Lizzie…I'm sorry that I yelled at your father. He was being an asshole."

"Yes. My father can be a little… haughty at times Nate. This wasn't how supper was supposed to be."

"Liz… Please…Don't cry…" Nathan begged, knowing the look in her eyes.

"It's just that I want my parents to accept you. To know that you're a gentleman and that you cared." She sniveled. "I just wished they were a little more open minded. You see, they still believe in arranged marriages."

"Arranged marriages? I thought it was the fucking 26th Century here!?" Nathan questioned.

She was fully crying now. "They thought that you aren't good enough for me… That you're just a worthless, ancient American chav from a primordial copy of Earth that doesn't deserve to breathe…. This supper was supposed to prove them wrong."

"Liz…" Nathan drew her into a tight hug, letting her head be against his chest. "It's going to be okay Lizzie. It's going to be okay. We'll prove them wrong together."

"Thank you Nathan."

"Anytime angel. Anytime."

"I love you my ancient Yankee farmboy from Indiana."

"And I love you my sweet little, futuristic , stuck-up British princess."

They watched the stars together, unaware of the future. But willing to fight for it and the human race.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

After the fiasco with my parents, Nathan and I spent a few more days in Florida when unfortunately we have to return to work.

I truly hadn't expected the proposal- On Valentine's Day no less- But there is no other man I would rather spend the rest of my life with.

After we got back, I immediately set off to catch up on my paperwork that was surely waiting there.

 _'_ _Ugh, bloody paperwork.'_ I thought to myself upon seeing the size of the stack _'I got some major work to do.'_

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

 _"_ _Congratulations Nate! Oh, I'm so happy for you honey. My other little baby is engaged!"_

"MOM!" I cried out in embarrassment. I was talking to my parents after getting back from ODST training on Mars and both New York City and Florida on the UEG's Earth.

 _"_ _But still, you're so lucky that you got such a conservative English girl. She's the perfect one for you, sweetie."_

 _"_ _Quit bothering the boy Janet. I'm pretty sure that he got more important things to do like fight aliens."_ Thank you, dad for the save.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later mom, dad."

 _"_ _Bye pumpkin. Can't wait for the wedding."_

"Mothers." I muttered to myself when all of a sudden I noticed the toned arms wrapped around my neck. I turned my head around and sure enough, it was Liz.

"So who were you talking to?" She asked curiously with a kiss on my forehead.

Liz is dressed in her regulations ODST shirt, black pants, and combat boots. Her beautiful blonde hair was in a ponytail and she didn't have to dress extravagantly to look amazing.

For myself, I'm wearing a olive drab tee shirt with the words: _USMC,_ my MCCUU uniform trousers and my standard issue coyote colored combat boots. I might have been trained as an ODST, but I'm still a United States Marine through and through.

"My parents called earlier to see how I was doing babe. Mom is still excited about the whole engagement."

She chuckled. "I see… Mothers."She was happy for a moment before her faced turned sour.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied, but I could tell something is wrong just by the look on her face.

"Lizzie. You know that you can tell me anything."

She quickly became teary eyed before breaking down right there and then. "I just wish that my parents would see our love the same way your parents do. My mum and papa had a high expectation of me and wanted me to marry someone in the aristocracy. In fact, they didn't want me to go into the military like my brothers did."

I held her closely and comforted her. "It's going to be okay Lizzie. It's alright and everything is going to be fine. Like I said back in Florida, we'll prove them wrong together."

She wiped away her tears and gave me her beautiful smile. "Thank you. I love you Nate."

I moved forward and gave her a peck on her forehead. "I love you too, angel."

"Nathan?" She asked. "Can I spend the night with you? I do believe it's my turn."

One of the surprising perks upon becoming a helljumper was that if space was available, you could choose either to have private quarters or stay in a barracks with other ODSTs.

Naturally, I chose the first option whilst the rest of SG-21 had chosen to share one. I wasn't going to miss the additional benefits either.

"Of course you can, even though you don't need to ask…" I couldn't continue because her stunning icy blue eyes became heated and she put her index finger to my lips.

"Nathaniel. Please do shut up."

 _'_ _Lucky guy indeed.'_ I thought naughtily to myself

 **Five Hours Later…**

After a significant of time passed, Lizzie and I were in the pillow talk stage talking about our future. Her gorgeous golden locks are a total mess and she is wearing my shirt that I had on earlier.

"Nathan? What do you think we should name our children when we have some?"

I couldn't help, but laugh. "Immediately after sex, you asked that?" But then I became worried. "Wait a minute? You're not pregnant. Are you?"

She chuckled, rolled over so she could be top of me, gave me a passionate kiss on the lips, and then winked. "No…"

"You had me worried there for a sec…"

"But seriously, what do you think some good names are?" I knew she wanted an answer.

"Well I guess I'll name the boys and you could name the girls?"

She giggled. "Okay, okay! I'll rephrase my statement. What. Would. You. Name. The. Boys?" Each word had a sweet, sexy kiss in between them.

"I could only think of three names on the top of my head: Scott, Adam, and Stephan."

"Sounds lovely showoff. I can only think of one girl's name. Olivia."

"Olivia. I love the sound of that."

"I'm glad you agree." She nuzzled her head near my neck."I think we're going to have lovely children."

"And you are going to be a great mother." She looked up to me blissfully before falling asleep. She hadn't showed any signs of exhaustion but she could hide it pretty well.

"Night Liz. Just know that I'll always love you." I told her softly after kissing her hair and breathing in her lovely scent.

She kept that happy smile the entire time as I closed my eyes.


	10. Arrogance and Rivallries

**_Elizabeth's Point of View_**

I woke up later today later than usual at 06:00 next to Nathan. He and I had a lovely time together last night and it was nice to sleep next to someone I cared about.

I turned and looked over to my right side to see him still asleep peacefully. I was snuggling in his arms and his right arm was behind my back. I rolled over on top of him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, upon which he woke up.

"Morning handsome."

"Good morning beautiful." He murmured softly. I can get lost in those remarkable grey-blue eyes of his.

"We need to get up after sleeping in, love. So please do hurry up and get dress. I'll be making breakfast in my quarters and you'll be welcome to join me."

"What if I want breakfast in bed?" He asked me. Nate can be such a child at times.

"Well then Private," I started with slight amusement in my voice. "I guess that I'll have to order you to get out of this bed and if you refuse…" I leaned in closer to his left ear. "I will charge you with insubordination."

It did the trick because at that very moment he hopped out of that rack and as quickly as he could so he can clean up and get dress. I couldn't hold back the hilarity of the situation and he gave me a glare before joining in.

"You think that's funny Lizzie? Just wait until you know what I'll do to you."

"Is that a threat Private? Because if it is, I think I have to add threatening a superior officer to the charges."

He smirked. "I guess you need to work on patience and legal skills your honor."

I shook my head in amusement and smiled because I knew something interesting will happen later tonight.

"Maybe I do." I muttered as we walked out and headed to my quarters.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

Breakfast in her quarters was amazing. If I knew that officers ate better than the enlisted, I think I would have jumped at the chance. But unfortunately I'm lacking in the leadership department so this would have to do.

And to think that English cooks are terrible, you obliviously haven't tried her bacon and eggs. Hell, she even haves a Cappuccino machine! I definitely did choose the right woman to spend the rest of my life with.

"So hon, how's your breakfast?"

"Its absolute heaven, angel." I joked to which she giggled.

"Glad you enjoyed it. But I also have some good news. I've pulled some strings and we won't be charged with fraternization."

Hold on a minute? Did I hear this correctly? She admitted that she had a relationship with a subordinate. Before I could ask anything, she continued.

"Just know that there's a UNSC loophole to you can marry and be not charged with fraternization, okay."

"But that would mean you would get transferred, right?" I asked her because usually once this happens, the spouse have to be in another unit as to not impede discipline.

"Well technically you're not a part of the UNSC, so no. And besides." She got into my lap and started to straddle me before passionately kissing me. "You're only temporarily assigned to me. And we're going to have shared quarters from now on, love."

"How long do we have?" I asked her after the sixth kiss.

"We don't have to form up the unit until tomorrow per my orders." She said through impassioned eyes. In other words: 'Long enough'

"Good." I told her before taking her to her couch.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

Well, today is the day that my unit is going to be started from the ground up. Carter is my new second in command, Hale is assisting in the training since I needed his expertise in dealing with rookies and Sergeant Williams will be assisting him. Even though Nathan didn't have a NCO rank, he will be the marksmanship and weapons instructor for the week. We were waiting for the others to show up and from what I heard about this class that recently graduated from ODST training on Mars, they're highly arrogant against the personnel of New Earth, but today we're going to end that.

About twenty minutes after forming up, the recruits came by pelican. There's about twenty of them from what I could tell.

"DOUBLE TIME AND FALL IN!" Sergeant Hale yelled.

The new kids on the block instantly formed up at attention. There are five lieutenants, ten sergeants, twenty corporals and forty privates: So there are seventy five new recruits or five platoons worth. Even though now I'm a Major, I'll be leading a company. Not bad for a former Lieutenant who's platoon been reduced to a mere squad and the manpower wasn't replaced until now.

I went ahead and introduced myself. "Welcome to the base of operations for Camelot. My name is Major Farrington and I'll be your commanding officer. To my right are Captain Carter and his team. They are members of the Stargate program and they will be advising us and assisting me in leadership. Now, what I've heard is that many of you believe that since they come from the past that they can't fight the Banished. That is simply not true. SG-21 might of not been around as long as the other Stargate teams, but they've perform highly dangerous clandestine raids that rivals the Spartans themselves and recently they graduated in the top of their class at the ODST training facility on Mars. In fact one instructor said that they wished they have more recruits just like them. If I hear one arrogant remark against them, you all will be doing KP duty for the duration of your tour here. I will not tolerate any bullshit about technological superiority and having more fighting experience against aliens. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES MA'AM!" They shouted in response. Now it's the time to reveal the instructors.

"Now I want to introduce SG-21. Captain Carter is a United States Army Green Beret and will be my second in command until you had proven yourself otherwise since you're still fresh from the academy. Gunnery Sergeant Hale is a member of United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance who haves experience as a Drill Instructor on Parris Island and will be your senior NCO until I trust your capabilities. Sergeant Williams is a United States Army Ranger and Private First Class Meyer is also a Force Reconnaissance Marine. They all had trained and earned the title of ODST unlike you maggots who underestimate the capabilities of New Earth's personnel. As of right now, you're all back in training and will respect and obey them. I don't care if you outrank them because you have not earned your rank nor the title of helljumper."After the speech that probably stunned most of them, I turned to face Hale.

"Sergeant. You and Williams may start the course."

"I will get started right away ma'am." And just like that he started their training.

Let's hope that this will help cure the problem once and for all.

* * *

 ** _Alex's Point of View_**

"MOVE IT WINSTON! MY ELDERY MOTHER CAN MOVE FASTER THAN YOU…. WHAT'S THE MATTER MARINE?... COME ON DIMITRI AND VASQUEZ!" Elite Marines my ass. These worthless pieces of shit can't do anything right. In fact I hadn't had this fun since Parris Island.

They better learn real quick or they can be transferred to their Goddamn Space Navy for all I care mopping decks all day.

At the end of the week, they might even be dead.

So much for being Helljumpers.

God, Jesus, the Virgin Mary, and Joseph help us all.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

"And this here is the M16A2 Assault Rifle. It fires the standard 5.56 X 45mm NATO round and can be fired accurately in combat by a United States Marine out to 500 yards or by a soldier of the United States Army out to 300 yards…"

Today was an interesting day because earlier I have found out that the UNSC called its Marines 'Soldiers' and their Army Soldiers were all called 'Troopers'. A Marine is only a Marine and not all soldiers are troopers. Only paratroopers and those in cavalry regiments are called troopers. In fact I even noticed that the UNSCDF Marines were extremely poor in marksmanship and fired mainly in full automatic only.

Good thing Hale and Chuck corrected that sentiment real quick. At least with the proper form of address.

Weapons and marksmanship however are a different story…

"Why do we need to learn about ancient weapons?" I heard one of the Privates asked with his fellow helljumpers nodding in agreement.

"Because first of all not all of us have the capability to be equipped with weapons from the 26th Century. Secondly, you may be forced to pick up one of our more accurate weapons on the battlefield. And third your MA5s are shit because a 7.62X51mm select fire rifle with a 24 inch barrel should be able to hit out to at least 600 yards like my M14. And before you ask, yes I've tried the MA5 and I wonder how you could be issued with that junk."

"Prove it!" Another ODST, this time a corporal smugly believes his technology is superior. I decided to teach them a lesson they will not be able to forget.

"Alrighty then. I would like a volunteer to grab an MA5 and I'll grab my M14. When ready, we'll start by shooting to the distances of 100, 300, 500, and 800 yards on semi automatic mode and each target will be shot five times. Then we'll be firing full auto at 50 and 100 yards. If I win this challenge, you will all have to admit that 20th and 21st Century weapons are superior. If I lose, I will be carrying the weapon of your choice for the duration of my service in OPERATION: CAMELOT… So any volunteers?"

One eager Helljumper stood up. His name is Andrew Miller and served as a Sergeant in the UNSC Marine Corps during the later stages of the Human-Covenant War before becoming a 2nd Lieutenant in the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. He is also considered the best marksman in his class so let see how he fairs against me.

At the 100 yard mark, we both adjusted our sights. Miller had the advantage of 26th Century HUDs while I was using only the iron sights on a USGI M14 and it was an original as issued Vietnam era M14 with it selector switch and walnut stock attached. And the apertures are not National Match sights either, but it will do.

I slowly concentrated, breathe in, and then out as I focused on the front sight post. In order to hit your target with irons, you must focus on the front sight post and not the target. Confusing I know, but that how you hit your target using them. Once I was lined up, I slowly squeezed the trigger and made a hit on the target. Miller's first shot went high and to the left, but then he adjusted his aim and made a hit just an inch right of the bullseye with his 'bullet hose'.

On the semiautomatic portion Miller made only a total of five hits and they were on the 100 and 300 yard targets. His grouping was also poor with his hits being on average seven inches from the center of the bullseye, which is poor for a military rifle because a good one is at minimum 2.5 MOA capable with standard ball ammunition like the M113 7.62 NATO FMJ we are using. I was surprised to find out that the UNSC still uses this round, but back to the rifle match. For my shots it is one hundred percent accurate and all of my twenty rounds were on target, specifically the bullseye and the grouping is 1.5 Minutes of Angle.

Next came the full auto match and again guess who won? Me.

"Told you so." I said with a shit eating grin at the stunned looks of them. "Now we have some work to do so that you can hit what you are shooting at you hyped up Sylvester Stallones' and Arnold Schwarzeneggers'."

Too bad they didn't get the reference.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

The reports I've received back from my training instructors on the third day were mainly positive.

Nate even mentioned in his report of the little joke that he made.

Too bad that they were confused at his Rambo-Terminator joke.

If day one is a show of anything, my Helljumper Company will probably be the most elite unit in the United Nations Space Command.

Take that SPARTANs.

Let see the summary of the reports:

 _Marksmanship went up from sixty percent to ninety percent-Private First Class Meyer_

 _Physical stamina is estimated to increased by at least thirty percent- Sergeant Williams_

 _Discipline is increased and no more known incidents of open superiority over New Earth's personnel- Gunnery Sergeant Hale_

I leaned back in my swivel chair and relaxed my feet on my desk.

 _'_ _We'll see what the SPARTANS will think of my Bullfrogs in the War Game simulations'_ I thought to myself.

Because they're almost ready to take them on. But first I think that Nate and I want a rematch before we send in the entire company.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

I don't know how I did it but I 'killed' three members of Spartan-IV Fireteam Majestic in the War Games simulation and was the only survivor of my simulated unit.

What I did was instead of using my .50 BMG Barrett M107 or the UNSC 14.5 X 114mm SRS99-S5 AM Sniper Rifle, I used a 20mm Rifle! This rifle fires the same round use in Vulcan Anti Aircraft Miniguns, but comes at the price of being a bolt action rifle.

During this scenario, I was the team sniper and I noticed one of the Spartans was issuing commands after they took out two members of SG-9 and five ODSTs.

Let just say it was a one shot, one kill on Paul Demarco.

Next I noticed a glint from a telescope and it was Majestic's sniper Anthony Madsen and I took him out easily.

Rule number one as a sniper: Beware of objects that may reveal your location.

Finally I took out their scout- Tedra Grant.

By the time I took them out all members of SG-9 and all of the ODSTs were 'KIA', including Liz.

But what really surprised me was that the simulation was stopped early because all I need was one or two more shots to end this.

Shortly after the simulation ended early, Colonel Mitchell and Blue Team came in.

After everyone got up, they went immediately into ranks based upon the teams they were on: Spartan team Majestic is on the left and my team is on the right with Blue Team and Colonel Mitchell walking up the middle. I was the last person on the right side when the Master Chief himself asks me a couple of questions.

"Private Meyer? Care to explain how you were able to take down three Spartans'?"

"Sir, I simply paid attention to Majestic's behavior and used that to my advantage, sir."

"I see. And what rifle is that Marine. I've never seen one quite like it." He is really interested in my masterpiece here and I'll be honored to tell a hero such as him the capabilities of my weapon.

"Sir, this is the Anzio Ironworks Sniper Rifle. It fires three rounds of 20 X 102mm out to a maximum distance of five thousand meters, sir."

"Interesting. If I remember correctly, that round is mainly used for aircraft rotary cannons."

"That is correct, sir. But originally the ammunition was designed for anti-tank usage and now it is use for anti-material work in addition to aerial dog fighting, sir."

If he had his helmet off, I'll bet he would be smirking in amusement. But instead his next words surprised me. "Meyer, I've heard you're quite a crackshot. Think you could take on one of my Spartans?"

If I'm going to guess, this more than just a simple demonstration of the rifles capabilities. In fact I think I know who I'll be shooting against if the capabilities of the Sniper of Blue Team are true.

"I'll be honored to try, sir."

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

I couldn't believe what I heard. The head Spartan wants a competition? Oh it's on now.

I will be perfectly honest and say right here and now that I believe that Nate _rivals_ Sierria-058 in marksmanship, not that he is better than her. Apparently a lot of my contemporaries agree and mainly, even though they wouldn't admit it, that they betted their credits for the Spartan.

All of the Stargate teams nevertheless betted on Nathan and I hope that they're right.

The first targets felled easily by the both of them. Sure Nathan may be using a bigger round and a bigger rifle, but it doesn't mean much against the best sniper in the UNSC.

On the second target, the Spartan made a headshot dead center whilst Nathan clipped the top of the head. Then it was the third and forth.

Upon reaching the next target, things got really interesting. Nathan had made no misses, but Sierria-058 missed!

She never misses her mark and it turned out that a cartridge malfunctioned. She replaced the round and hit the target, but it was still lower than the other groups. Up until this point the groupings were tight and too close to call.

Nate had beaten her.

Oh how I wished I could walk up to him and hug him, but we were still on duty.

Well, at least I'm satisfied with the victory and my fellow Helljumpers agreed, even if they lost credits.

Because Spartan-058 was beaten at long last.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

I couldn't believe it. I've just defeated the deadliest marksman of the UNSC and it was only by sheer luck. If that round didn't malfunctioned, I would have lost, but barely. We were just that close.

After that match, what surprised me was the fact that said SPARTAN approached me. From what little I know about them, they're introverts except to their peers.

"Well congratulations Private. You're truly are a superb marksman."

"You are not bad yourself ma'am." I told her respectfully. Just then she left and she didn't say another word.

 _'_ _Oh well. I guess I'll never understand their social behavior.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 ** _Master Chief's Point of View- Log # 2025-015-A9_**

I've witnessed the match between my teammate and the ancient Marine and it was interesting to say the least.

Even though my subordinate lost, I've gain valuable insight of New Earth's military capabilities.

They believe that in order to overcome a superior force, they would have to use heavy firepower and cognitive thinking to devastate their opponents and achieve their objectives.

If we ever go to war with New Earth, I believe that we should never underestimate their abilities to think outside the box.

If we on the other hand misjudge them, I personally do not think even us SPARTANs would be able to conquer them.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

Later that night was amazing. Instead of the surprise, Nathan and I alongside his team decided to head to the on base bar to have drinks. Tonight it is all about the beers and I couldn't care about anything less.

Once we entered I noticed that there is a huge celebration going on and I overheard the subject of the festivities.

 _"_ _Can't believe that it took someone from the past to out shoot a SPARTAN."_

 _"_ _Well Spartans are from the past too genius."_

Ah, the old rivalry that never will get old as long there are both Helljumpers and SPARTANS.

"Anything special you want Liz?" Nate asked me, bringing me out of my reverie

"Doesn't matter hon. I don't care as long as it's good."

Nate smile turned into a mischievous grin and before I could protest "Hey Jim? Two Samuel Adams please…. Oh and make sure that they're cold, not warm."

The bartender then slid the two chilled bottles down and of course it had to be the face of the traitor. At least the company went bankrupt in 2305.

"Nate?" He turned to face me.

"You are such a bloody colonial."

"Yes I am a freedom loving, independent American redneck Liz. But I also still love this liberty hating, tea drinking and crumpet loving redcoat."

I have to shake my head at him and his amusement. Nathan is lovable, but he can also be such an annoyance at times.

"And I love my treasonous Yank too."

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

Lieutenant Carter have to leave Camelot due to his wife giving birth so it was up to Sergeant Hale to take the slack while my CO is spending time helping Nancy and his newborn twin girls.

Lizzie and I by now have a shared room to sleep in together and it's a nice room too.

Couch?… Check

Fancy kitchenette?... Check

Shower with working hot water?...Check

One big bed for two people to sleep in?... Check

"Hey Nate? I got a question for you." Liz asked me, bringing me out of my daydream

"Fire away angel."

"Can you please head to the armory and try out the M395B DMR? I'm thinking about requisitioning some for the company."

The M395B is a supposed improvement over the UNSC's standard M395, which is a step up from their earlier M392. I don't know how adding an additional round to the magazine is an improvement, but the ones at the armory are samples for everyone to try before they reach their units.

"Do you want me compare it to my M14 and the original M395?" I asked her, since I knew she was ordering me nicely to test them out despite my hatred toward their poorly designed weaponry. Call me biased, but you would think that the UNSC weapons would be better than ours by literally centuries. The designers of the MA5 need to shoot themselves in the head with one in my opinion.

"Yes and since this model is suppose to be more modular, do you think you could customize it for the needs of the unit?"

"Of course I can."

After a few minutes I headed to the armory and drew out a few selections. I drew two of each: Standard configuration, a twenty five inch barrel version and a thirty inch barrel version. Half were with Iron Sights only and half have scopes on them as I was being lazy and I didn't want to remove the scopes on the rifles in order to use the apertures. I also withdrew extended magazines that can hold either twenty or thirty rounds, suppressors, and bayonets for the rifles.

The ranges I'm test firing the rifles at vary from 100 to 1000 yards away. I know that I'm better than most of the guys in marksmanship, but the only true way to judge accuracy is with a marksman and if I can hit it, the rest of the unit could too with practice.

At the 100 yard mark with the standard M395B using only apertures, I adjusted the sights.

I then slowly concentrated, breathe in, and then out as I focused on the front sight post. Once I was lined up, I slowly squeezed the trigger and made a hit on the target. Each shot group was made with five rounds each and I continued shooting with each round hitting exactly where I wanted them to go.

The best shots I made are the M395B rifle with a thirty inch barrel and apertures. The grouping with it is perfect: .75 MOA accuracy at 100 yards. If the rifle had a scope the accuracy improved to .25 MOA.

The magazines including the extended ones are flawless and the suppressors did not impede the accuracy of the rifles in anyway. The bayonet didn't break either.

This rifle exceeded all of my expectations and I think I found the next standard U.S. Military rifle.

So my recommendation is this: M395B with 30 inch barrel and thirty round magazines standard. Also a full auto option on the selector like the M392 DMR is nice too. Suppressors, Grenade Launchers, and Bayonets are optional.

Bye bye MA5 and hello M395B.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

The recommendations Nate made for the rifle were approved for the unit and was adopted by the UNSC as the M396 DMR. The M396 is based upon the standard M395B DMR but has a thirty inch long barrel and is select fire. The U.S. Military is considering it as a replacement for the M16/M4 series of rifle under the designation of the M36 Battle Rifle.

In fact the M396 is more of an accurized assault rifle in doctrine and rumor has it that HIGHCOM have considered replacing the MA series of Assault Rifles with something similar to the M396. I don't know if it's true, but I don't care as long as it works and I trust him.

Besides the M396 is only available to UNSC Force Recon, ODSTs, ONI , and of course the Section III freaks.


	11. FEET FIRST INTO HELL!

**_UNSC Pancho Villa_**

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

"Listen up Troopers! We got a situation on Harvest with the Banished and Lucian Alliance. We are being sent in as reinforcements with Battlegroup Infinity. While your fellow Marines are drinking Earl Grey and nibbling on toffee in their fancy pelicans, how are we going in?" My fiancée asked in her speech.

"FEET FIRST MA'AM!" We all replied enthusiastically as we headed to the pods. Just before I entered mine, I saw Liz approached me and she gave me a hug. We hadn't even put our helmets on yet, so we saw each other's faces.

"Nate? Please don't do anything stupid like on PX-8962A." She then closed her eyes and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Yes ma'am." I muttered as I slip on my helmet, put the M396 DMR in the rack and took my seat in my assigned pod.

The pod rotated and before I knew it, I saw the planet down below.

Just then a song I wouldn't expect to hear in a 26th Century drop pod started playing.

 _'_ _Of course she would play some AC/DC. She always did mentioned how she loves classic rock or in her case-ancient rock.'_ I chuckled mentally as Hells Bells started playing.

 _I'm a rolling thunder, a pouring rain  
I'm coming on like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die_

Then the buzzer beeped and just like training, our pods are dropping through orbit.

 _I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, Satan get you_

 _Hell's Bells  
Yeah, Hell's Bells  
You got me ringing Hell's Bells  
My temperature's high, Hell's Bells_

"Hey Chuck?" I asked him on the radio. "Are you going to get sick again?"

 _"_ _Screw you Nate! I'M A RANGER!"_

 _I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  
See my white light flashing as I split the night  
'Cause if God's on the left, then I'm stickin' to the right_

 _I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, Satan get you_

"Funny how you're in the Marines now buddy."

That line of mine earned some snickers from the UNSC Marines.

 _"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!"_ Carter ordered instantly, but then Lizzie had to butt in.

 _"Oh do 'knock it off' Captain. Meyer is just reminding how you and Williams are not in the ' **A** re not **R** eal **M** arines **Y** et' anymore."_

Ouch. Nice one babe.

 _Hell's Bells  
Yeah, Hell's Bells  
You got me ringing Hell's Bells  
My temperature's high, Hell's Bells_

 _Hell's Bells, Satan's comin' to you  
Hell's Bells, he's ringing them now  
Hell's Bells, the temperature's high  
Hell's Bells, across the sky  
Hell's Bells, they're takin' you down  
Hell's Bells, they're draggin' you around  
Hell's Bells, gonna split the night  
Hell's Bells, there's no way to fight, yeah_

 _Ow, ow, ow, ow_

 _Hell's Bells_

Then we landed literally on top of the bastards and I instantly hit all of the explosive bolts and once the hatch opened, I grabbed my weapon and headed straight into hell.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

The operation on Harvest is considered a complete success despite the capture of three hundred UEG citizens. We also have discovered a Insurrectionist connection to the trade between them, the Banished, and the Lucian Alliance. And if the Innies are working with both the Brutes and the Criminal Organization, it means only one thing…

Trouble.

Right now Nate is doing the New Earth special treatment on one of the Innies we captured because they are now working with terrorist organizations on New Earth.

* * *

(* **Warning. Contains waterboarding*)**

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

"WHERE ARE THE GORILLA'S TAKING THE PEOPLE THEY CAPTURED!" I asked the idiot before giving him another session of waterboarding AKA 'Terrorist Baptism'.

"Okay, okay I'll talk. They are taking them to your mother's place. I heard that she's an ugly…"

I did not let him finish that statement.

"DO YOU THINK I'M PLAYING GAMES?! MY BROTHER WAS ALMOST KILLED BY THE GODDAMN TALIBAN AND I'LL BE DAMN IF YOU GET AWAY WITH IT!"

He then laughed. "So you're from New Earth, huh? Welcome to the future kid."

Carter, Hale, Chuck and I then decided to use a different tactic. Sometimes all you need is a Drill Instructor.

"LISTEN HERE SLIMEBALL" He started."YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT THAT DROPPED OUT OF PRESCHOOL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T DO YOUR ABC'S AND THUS YOUR MOTHER KICKED YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE SO THAT YOU CAN LEARN A VALUABLE LESSON, BUT INSTEAD OF LEARNING SAID LESSON YOU MADE HER DIE FROM CARDIAC ARREST AND ONCE SHE'S GONE YOU HAVE DECIDED TO FURTHER DISGRACE YOUR SWEET, DEAR MAMA's LEGACY BY BECOMING A WORTHLESS REBEL WITHOUT A CAUSE!"

The plan worked and he spilled the beans without realizing it.

"THE NEW COLONIAL ALLIANCE DOES HAVE A CAUSE AND IF WE WEREN'T SELLING THESE WORTHLESS LOYALISTS ON DOSIAC, THEN WE CAN DESTROY BOTH EARTHS!"

"Thank you for your cooperation son." Carter stated to him as Chuck knocked him out before two ONI agents whisked the unconscious terrorist away to be…dispose of.

Sometimes trash does have to be disposed of.


	12. Unexpected Surprise

**_Nate's Point of View_**

A few more months went by before Liz and I could take additional leave. The location we chose for our next date is a 1950's style diner just outside of Denver.

Lizzie is having a simple cheeseburger with fries and a Coca-Cola while I'm having their fish n shrimp basket with a red crème soda. Another thing that surprised me about Liz's Earth was the fact that both Pepsi and Coca-Cola went out of business on her Earth sixteen years before the start of the Insurrection, so when she came to my Earth, one of the first things she did was to buy herself a glass of pop to experience 'What people in the 21st Century put in their mouths.'

She absolutely loves it.

"This burger is amazing. I can't believe how good it is." Yep, she's a real cuisine connoisseur alright.

"Glad you like it babe. So how's your Coke?"

"Cold. Refreshing. And wish I had it back home… So how is your platter?"

"Absolutely delicious." Just then, 'Caught Up in You' by .38 Special played on the Jukebox

 _I never knew there'd come a day_

 _When I'd be saying to you_

 _Don't let this good love slip away_

 _Now that we know that it's true_

 _Don't, don't you know the kind of man I am_

 _No, said I'd never fall in love again_

 _But it's real and the feeling comes shining through_

 _I'm so caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _That I never did suspect that I'd be_

 _So caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _That I never wanna get myself free_

 _And baby its true_

 _You're the one_

 _Who caught me, baby you taught me_

 _How good it could be_

"Wanna dance with one of the worst dancers in history my Lady?" I asked her.

"I'll be honored to Nathan. And for future reference, I don't care about how good you are at dancing." We both got up from our seats and I held her close in a slow style dance. I honestly don't know any dance moves, but I can at least do this one because it was shown in many films.

 _It took so long to change my mind_

 _I thought that love was a game_

 _I played around enough to find_

 _No two are ever the same_

 _You made me realize the love I'd missed_

 _So hot, love I couldn't quite resist_

 _When it's right, the light just comes shining through_

 _I'm so caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _You're the one that's got me down on my knees_

 _So caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _That I never wanna get myself free_

 _And baby its true_

 _You're the one_

 _Who caught me, baby you taught me_

 _How good it could be_

 _Fill your days and your nights_

 _No need to ever ask me twice, oh no_

 _Whenever you want me_

 _And if ever comes a day_

 _When you should turn and walk away, oh no_

 _I can't live without you_

 _I'm so caught up in you_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And if ever comes a day_

 _When you should turn and walk away, oh no_

 _I can't live without you_

 _I'm so caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _You're the one that's got me down on my knees_

 _So caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _That I never wanna get myself free_

 _And baby its true_

 _You're the one_

 _Who caught me, baby you taught me_

 _How good it could be_

 _Little girl_

 _You're the one that's got me down on my knees_

 _So caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _That I never wanna get myself free_

 _And baby its true_

 _You're the one_

 _Who caught me and taught me_

 _You got me so caught up in you_

Our dance earned much applause, but we didn't care. What we cared about is only each other.

"I love you Nathan." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too pretty girl."

"Now let's do go back to finishing our now cold food."

Agreed.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

That night at the diner was probably one of the most romantic night I ever had with Nathan and it's up there with the proposal I received on Valentines' day. But whilst we were packing to visit my parents since travel between the two worlds were opened, we were struck with an unexpected surprise.

* * *

 **Acton, Indiana. January 14** **th** **, 2010**

"Lizzie, have you seen the Remington 700? And did you get the permits to bring them to your Earth? I've already packed the 870 and crossbow. If anyone asks, they're for hunting deer and pheasants at the Estate." Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer yelled to his fiancée Major Elizabeth Farrington.

"I also packed your dinner jacket as well already, I had some room left in my suitcase."

"Is that everything?" Nate asked, trying to make sure he made a good impression for her snobbish aristocratic parents. Lord Robert Farrington was one of only twelve Barons left in the United Kingdom and Nathan was always in the crosshairs of the English Nobleman for being the ancient American that loved his daughter. It's not his fault that he wasn't born into the futuristic English nobility, but he doesn't care and he will always be an American farmer till the day that he dies.

He suddenly realized that Elizabeth hadn't answered any of his questions. She hadn't said anything, not even told him to shut up and stop bothering her while she packed. "Liz? Darling? Is something wrong?"

He found her in the bathroom, staring at a small slip of plastic. She turned her head and looked at him with a shocked expression. "I am pregnant."

He took a few seconds to understand what she had said. His fiancée was pregnant. She was having a baby. He was going to be a father!

He moved to hug her, with a huge if also slightly shocked smile on his face, then froze, staring at her - still flat - stomach.

"I am pregnant, not brittle." She scowled, then smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Nathan. What will we do? When my parents hear of this…"

"We'll marry of course. As soon as possible." He was the happiest person alive.

She looked at him, surprised again, but nodded. "Of course."

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

Elizabeth's pregnancy came as an unexpected surprise, but we quickly made plans and announced it to our families. Of course, my family is more excited about it than her parents. But at least they seem a little bit happy that they're going to be grandparents.

Since she's got pregnant, Liz was discharged from the UNSC and even though her career is over, I know that she is looking forward to motherhood.

* * *

 **Manchester, England. February 25** **th** **, 2559**

The wedding preparations had gone through without a hitch. The Farrington's were old money and knew how to get things done quickly and smoothly when the family honor was - sort of - at stake. Of course, everyone suspected the reason why, after one year of living together in sin, as an old and almost deaf great-aunt had called it at a rehearsal dinner, Elizabeth and 'that ancient yankee farmer' were suddenly tying the knot, but no one would say anything. At least not in their presence.

Nate didn't really care what they think. He was marrying a beautiful, brave and smart woman, who would soon bear his first child. And he was doing his part to protect humanity from aliens.

When Lord Farrington led the bride through the church gates, down the aisle, when Nathan saw just how beautiful she was, in her wedding dress, he knew he had achieved the woman of his dreams.

* * *

 ** _Elizabeth's Point of View_**

Nathan and I had an additional surprise in addition to the pregnancy. We were going to have triplets! All three of them are boys and as promised, we named them Scott, Adam, and Stephan.


	13. Sixteen years later

**_08/14/2026 – Acton, Indiana, New Earth -4:03pm Local time. - 14th August 2575 -23:03 UNSC Time_**

I was waiting outside after work to pick up Scott from his American Football practice at his school. As I was waiting, I listen to some AC/DC that is on the radio.

I then saw him and smiled as he waved bye to his friends and as he entered, he was all muddy!

 _'Ugh, it's going to take a week to clean up the mess. Might as well make him do it.'_ I thought to myself as I gave him a disapproving glare.

Scott is an athletic young lad who has my eyes, but inherited his father's shade of blond.

"Hey!" he said. "Turn that old non flip music junk down would you, it's hurting my ears."

"Oi! This is a classic, it's part of your heritage!" I shouted out in mock horror

Scott rolled his eyes but said nonetheless "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem sweetie."I replied before noticing something off about him."Hang on. What's that?"

"It's nothing, I got tackled during the game is all."

He had a small trickle of blood on his lips before he wiped it away with his sleeve and it is suspicious.

"I better not find out that you've been in another fight or you'll get a bloody smack."

Scott raised his hands defensively "I haven't alright? promise."

I decided to let the issue slide since I had been quietly proud of my son for knocking a tooth out of the boy who bullied Scott's youngest brother although I had been careful not to show this in front of him or the head teacher.

"Hey listen the teacher set us some homework for history, all of us whose parents fought in wars against aliens have to write up an essay on what they did. So is it okay if I do an interview with you and Dad?"

My eyes are still on the road, but I can feel Scott's gaze hovering over my left shoulder. I'm wearing a white tank top on account of the heat so my tattoo is exposed. It's based on the coat of arms of the Orbital Drops Shock Trooper division: A crimson flaming skull upon a golden background in the shape of an HEV pod, and it commanded respect both in and out of the armed forces. Many youngsters have parents who had served in the Great War but a veteran ODST is in an entirely different league entirely.

This request came as a surprise and made me uneasy, the horrors of fighting extraterrestrials were something my husband and I tried to put behind us, neither of us had ever gone into great detail about what we been through to our children and we had no intention of doing so in the future. We always did their best to be open and honest with our children, but this is an exception. Certainly the kids knew that Mum and Dad had been Marines and had spent many years fighting different alien species and different wars, there is no keeping that a secret, but a great deal of what happened in their lives between enlisting and demobilization has been kept vague on purpose.

"How much do you need to know?" I asked tentatively. Scott didn't seem to notice my apprehensiveness.

"Just basic stuff I think, how old you were when you signed up, what battles you fought in, stuff like that."

I considered it for a moment and I decided that I could not allow Scott to fail the assignment and facts and figures couldn't hurt.

"Fine, when we get home you can ask some questions, but just so you know war is…" I paused and searched for the best way to phrase it "Sometimes it's hard to talk about."

Scott frowned "I know mom, listen you don't have to do this-"

I cut him off right there "Don't worry love, I can answer everything you need to know when we get home."

We got home ten minutes later. Our family lived on a farm just outside the small town of Acton. It is situated away from the noise and busyness of the city of Indianapolis but at the same time not in some isolated little village either.

After we got home, Scott had his data pad at the ready and sat in one chair whilst I flopped onto the sofa and extended the footrest.

"So where do you wanna begin?" Scott chewed on his bottom lip as he examined the still blank screen on his data pad as he briefly considered the question before answering "Well I suppose I'd need to put in how old you where and what you did before you joined up, you were born in Manchester, England on the other Earth right?"

I nodded. "And how old were you when you joined up?"

My reply surprised him "Fourteen I was when I enlisted."

Scott blinked and frowned "How? That's too young to enlist isn't it?"

I shook my head "By 2536 the UNSC was losing troops faster than they could be replaced, so they lowered the recruiting age from eighteen to sixteen. Even then they didn't turn away recruits as young as I was."

Scott scribbled this down on the data pad as he asked his next question "What year was that in?"

"2551, January 2551." Scott wrote that down too.

* * *

 ** _Nate's Point of View_**

"… I enlisted on July 2nd, 2005 and served in numerous campaigns during the War on Terror. Most of these missions are classified but I can however tell you about one battle in particular."

I was telling my oldest child, Scott, about how I came to be recruited to the Stargate program for his project that he is doing for school. He needed the project done by next week and Liz and I are helping him the best we can.

"On April 25th, 2006 my squad and I were conducting a raid on a high level target of interest. The raid was perfect…Too perfect and then all hell broke loose."

* * *

 _"Meyer?! I need covering fire now!" Sergeant Hale ordered the young Marine Private to lay down support,_

 _'Shit! GRENADE!" Lance Corporal Ball cried out, forcing the Marines to take cover._

 _Private Meyer was flat the ground when he spotted the terrorist who threw said pineapple. He took careful aim, and squeezed the trigger from his M16A2. He killed the insurgent with a single shot to the head._

 _"Nice shot Meyer. Now let's go finish these bastards off and get that damn information. Oorah?"_

 _"OORAH!"_

 _Then the Force Recon Marines got up, kicked the door and killed everyone with rifles, bayonets, grenades and an entrenching tool._

 _The Marines then cleared the basement before noticing the size of the stash. There were literally two desktops, five laptops, and ten file cabinets worth of papers._

 _It took the Marines five minutes to grab everything then get the Intel out and hand it to their NID handler._

 _"Here you go Agent Matthews. This is everything from the house."_

 _"Good work Staff. We'll be contacting you and Meyer soon."_

* * *

"That raid yielded some information that lead to the death of Abu Musab al-Zarqawi a few months later on June 7th, 2006 by an airstrike. After that mission Staff Sergeant Hale and I were recruited into the Stargate program."

"Wow! That is amazing dad. Is there anything that you can tell me specifically about your experience in the Stargate program?"

"Well there was this one time on PX-319 when we encountered a small team from the Lucian alliance…"

* * *

 _"Meyer. Williams. Do you have anything to report?" Lieutenant Carter asked his men that he sent out as scouts._

 _"Sir? We have seen thirty members of the Lucian Alliance here on the planet. We don't know if this is all they have or if they're a scouting party."_

 _"Shit. What is the Lucian Alliance doing here?"_

 _"Could it possibly be for the Naquadah deposits sir?" Nathan asked him._

 _"It could be… Hale? I want you and Williams to outflank them on the right. Meyer and I will take them on the left. Once Meyer fires, we all will open fire and then we'll run and call for reinforcement. We have to assume this is a scouting force and they're not hiding here to lose the heat per say._

* * *

"The ambush worked like a charm and we received reinforcements. Despite our fears, the forces we encountered were only trying to evade the authorities after splitting up. They were not an advance force… Do you think that's enough for your project son?" I asked him.

"Yes Dad. And thank you."

"No. Thank you and your mother."He looked a little bit confused but shrugged it off.

After talking to Scott a tad more, it was bedtime for all of us since it was getting late.

Lizzie and I are happily married for sixteen years with three wonderful boys and a nice farm. While I may not always be available since I also worked for the Indianapolis Metropolitan Police Department on their S.W.A.T. team in addition to farming and Liz worked for a small antique car repair business, we always manage to spend time with the boys and love them and each other of course.

Carter is still happily married to Nancy and his two girls, Alexandria and Ruth, whom grew up too fast. In fact Alexandria is dating Scott since they moved nearby at Camp Atterbury in close proximity to Edinburgh, Indiana. James is not expecting to retire from the Army anytime soon. A few years after the girls, his wife gave birth to a son and named him after my former CO. James Carter Junior.

Chuck retired from the Army and went back to Andrew, Tennessee and he was elected Mayor. He's also now married to a redheaded, blue eyed girl that was born on Reach and served in the UNSC Army. He also got six redheaded children. At least he's doing his part to increase the populations of feisty redheads so that they may never go extinct.

Sarge requested a transfer to help train the ODSTs on Mars since the UNSC haves an exchange program with my Earth for Drill Instructors. He's is one of the most notorious instructors on the copy of the Red Planet and earned the respect from the trainees and instructors alike.

My Earth gained admittance to the UEG Parliament, but we still hold significant sovereignty over our own affairs. Nations still exist on my Earth and even though most of the technology is considered outdated, we hold the advantage at least in weaponry. Our tanks have bigger main guns for instance: 120mm on the new standard Mattis Main Battle Tanks versus the 90mm Scorpions.

Many of the oil rigs were shut down fifteen years ago after the hydrogen powered cars became more common, but there are still some in service because of our mainly 'antique' vehicles.

Also, tourism is a big part of our economy nowadays because our planet is now a planet wide museum for offworld tourists to see what life is like on 21st Century Earth. We also received many immigrants from the UEG who still have scars from the Human-Covenant war that ended twenty two years ago. The refugees preferred our simple way of life in order to help cope with the past. The scars will always remain but they can always hope for a better future.

Speaking of past and future: Cancer is now extinct and we do not have to worry about many medical conditions anymore.

As I finish writing this, I truly believe if it was not for the event that converge our universes together, I would never have found my significant other. Lizzie is like no other woman and she completes me in every way. I don't know what I would do if I haven't bumped into her seventeen years ago on this very day.

"Hon. Are you okay?" I turned around and she is standing there in her night gown checking in on me.

"Yes babe, I'm fine. Just need a second. I'm just about done with my journal."

"Alright then. I guess I will see you in bed." She bit her lip seductively at me before walking away.

As I finish this, there is an old quote by William Shakespeare that describes the love between us perfectly:

'Hear my soul speak. The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service.'  
 _The Tempest_ Act 3 Scene 1 Page 3

I then closed my journal, shut off the lights, went to the master bedroom and joined her. She will always be the one.

It truly was love at first sight.

Thank you Lizzie for everything.

And thank you Lord for allowing me to meet her.

Amen.

* * *

 **Top half is influenced by War stories by Soulwomble and he/ she receives credit for a fic he/she planned but unfortunately hadn't gotten around to type his/her series. Maybe one day he/she will come back and start his/her fic. I highly recommend checking out the first chapter.**


	14. CREDIT FOR THE AUTHOR:SLIPSPACE ANOMALY

**Once again I want to reiterate that I do not own** _**Merged Galaxy Part 1: Tenuous Pacts. **_**The author:** ** _Slipspace Anomaly_ does and** **I only did this fic for 1) a fun scenario by a fan of his story and 2) an unasked favor for the author by both advertising his story and help keep his fans (Myself included) satisfied until the author updates** _ **Merged Galaxy Part 1: Tenuous Pacts**_ **.**

I also highly encourage those who had read this fic to please, please read **:** _**Merged Galaxy Part 1: Tenuous Pacts.**_

Depending on the **author** **( _Slipspace Anomaly_ )and if** **I receive permission and only if** : I will do a one-shot (Pardon for the pun;) rematch between PFC Nathaniel Meyer, USMC and Spartan Linda-058 of the UNSC three years after OPERATION: CAMELOT at the Camp Perry National Marksmanship Match in Ohio.

There is also a planned one-shot when SG-21 encounters the parasitic Flood and a one-shot about Elizabeth having flashbacks about New Alexandria during the Fall of Reach to help with this fic since I know that the Halo SPARTAN superfans might be a little upset over the original rifle match and these three one-shots are compensation for the SPARTAN superfans and a huge thank you for **_Slipspace Anomaly_ for writing an amazing piece and he did an excellent job of bringing a HALO-Stargate crossover to life**.

 **But I have to get it approve by the author of** _ **Merged Galaxy Part 1: Tenuous Pacts**_ **and I don't know how long it will take for him to respond, nor if he approves of this story, so I won't be able to write the one-shots until then.**

 **Also, it is his fic and he can choose what do with it. What I'm doing is an unasked favor of staving off the crowd until the author updates and this fic is only to help him with ideas, not steal them.**

 **P.S. PLEASE CHECK OUT HIS STORY-IT IS AWESOME!**


End file.
